Wolf's Mate
by AiUchihaUzumaki
Summary: The Uchiha werewolf is a rare speices, and for them to mate with anyone outside of their world is barely heard of. The youngest wolf seeks a mate and he chooses Naruto. What makes him so special in the scarlet eyes of the Uchiha? SasuNaru Yaoi Mpreg-Possible, murder, blood.
1. Prolouge

Hello everyone and welcome to a new story of my called 'Wolf's Mate.' Its a Yaoi between Naruto and Sasuke...(I'm not sure if this will become a mpreg).

I'm not sure if I would even continue this story since I've been having some bad writer's block...so please bare with me.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

The Wolf's Mate

Prologue

Blue eyes stared blankly at the night sky. His tan body was going pale as red went onto the earth's dirty body. Blonde hair was caked with mud and blood. Three long scratches went down this right shoulder to his chest. His clothes were ripped, almost to shreds but were still in tact.

A girl in a dark hood runs over and tries to shake the young teen into a conscious state. Her pleads of help were lost as others started to surround the body as well, but no one could do anything.

The teen was sixteen years of age. This young man had been a faithful citizen, from a village of old traditions and whom followed those traditions well, till the end.

The boy could only hear the howling of a wolf and see the scarlet eyes of a raven-furred wolf.

The rain starts, the heavens cry, at the lost of one of the most innocent human beings in existence; to become the mate of a werewolf known as Uchiha.

* * *

Okay This is only the prologue. I'm not sure is this would be a good story of not so I'm not sure about continuing it. If I do, continue, then I'm not sure about making this an mpreg either...maybe not

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	2. Chapter 1: My Name is Naruto Uzumaki

Hey everyone and welcome to Wolf's Mate.

All I have to say is this...WOW! I got a bunch of reviews ^_^

To Shifuni: Thank you for your review ^_^

To blackspiritfire: Okay thanks...Thank you for your review ^_^

To Dghd: Sorry for that...Thank you for your review ^_^

To Sunflowerluv13: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Sugardash: Thank you for your review ^_^

To vip: Thank you for your review ^_^

To KyouyaxCloud: Thank you for your review ^_^

To isisyolly: Thank you for your review ^_^

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Wolf's Mate

Chapter 1

Hidden in the forest, deep under the leaves and bark of life, lies a village. The village was actually pretty large in size and with a low population. The birth rates in the village have decrease year after year and now, there was only a handful of women in the village. The men had to fight in the war against the ones known as the Oto. For years, Konoha and Oto had been at war with each other.

But the war isn't the major plot of this story...

"Hey! Get back here!"

A blur of orange runs around a corner of a flower shop and the light haired blonde girl started to chase him. She wore a traditional purple kimono that was not cover in dirt and her hand holds a pink flower that had been ripped out of its roots. The orange blur looks back and then quickly turns back around, vanishing into the crowd of civilians.

"WHEN I FIND YOU NARUTO! YOU WILL REGRET EVER BEING BORN!" The girl shouts loudly and was being held back her two male friends, Shikamaru and Choji.

"Just let it go Ino, he's nothing more than a drag." Shikamaru says, holding Ino around her waist.

* * *

The orange blur skids down the road and rolls on his side, making sure his bundle was protected. He quickly gets up and runs out towards the edge of the eastern end of the village. The village seemed so distant but actually, he was only about a few minutes away from the middle of the village square.

He was heading towards a wooden gated section that belonged to those who are no longer of this world. The wood looked rotten damp but this didn't mind the boy. He was wearing a cloak, much like everyone else in the villager wore when the weather turned dark and stormy, however, for this young lad, this was an everyday attire.

The young boy closes the gate behind him and walks towards the graveyard. There was an unnatural fog that always seemed to roll in on the site of the dead. The boy didn't mind it; he was used to the cold moisture in the air. He looks around the familiar engraved stones, eyes wondering for a few moments before being dead set on the one that was in the very back of the yard. He rushes over, skipping over tombstones that rested on the ground and he stops infront of a mausoleum. On the grand door, it read the word "Hokages" on it and the boy pushes it in. He looks around, making sure he wasn't followed, and continues inward.

The sounds of his footsteps echo. He tightens his hold on his bundle and looks around at the tombs. It always gave him the creeps that dead bodies were resting, only a tomb blocking them from himself. His blue eyes scan the tombs until his eyes rest on the one to the far right. He smiles sadly and approaches the front of it. The name that read on the tomb was "Namikaze Minato" and the text under it read "Our Beloved Fouth Hokage."

The boy removes his hood, revealing his natural sun-kissed hair that spiked in many directions. "Hi Papa...I came like I said I would." He says in a sadden voice. "Look, I even brought flowers for you and mama...I had to take them and I know I shouldn't have but...I wanted to put some flowers on your grave." He says, removing the cover over the Hyacinth flowers (1). The were a dark purple color and the petals curled away from each other. The boy reaches in the bundle, pulling out a few flowers and laying them on the tomb, vertically. "I know that I'm not suppose to know that your are my father...but I do...and I wish you and mama were alive...I wish I could have gotten to know you...but I know things cannot be undone." The boy says and steps back as soon as he adjusted the flowers. "But I'll be back to visit you soon." He says and waves off the silence. "Bye Papa."

The boy goes back and shuts the door of the mausoleum and quickly scurries towards the left and there, in the corner of the graveyard, against the bars and under the tree, was a small gravestone that read "Uzumaki Kushina."

The boy gets on his knees. "Hi Mama...I miss you...I visited papa...oh and I brought you flowers." He says and lays the rest of his small bundle just under the gravestone. He reads the stone and saw the date of his late mother's death.

October 10th; just thirteen years ago; the day of his birth.

That day was also the same day his papa died but he knew why they died...

The sound of bells broke the boy's thoughts and causes his head to look at the sky, towards the current hokage's home. This bell, ringing throughout the village wasn't a good sign. It never was.

The boy glops and puts his hood on and started to head back to the main village square.

* * *

The current hokage was an fairly young-looking woman. She had blonde hair in loose pigtails with nice set of breast on her. She looks over the group of people, gathering before her and she had such a seldom expression on her face.

"Citizens of Konoha..." She announces with loudness in her voice. "I bare news of the war...we are at wits end, but there is hope, for myself and the Kazekage of Suna have joined alliances in this war. They will help supply our troops with men on the battlefront and supplies for our village." The woman says.

People among the crowd started to talk among each other. The orange hooded lad goes through the crowd and looks up at the lady hokage.

"There is more I must inform all of you-" She started to say but the loud howling interrupts her. Everyone in the village grows deadly silent as howling noises rose.

No one dared to say another word...that was until one panicked villager shouts.

"THE UCHIHA!"

That outbrust caused a wide spread of panic as villagers tried to rush to their homes or into a safe location in which the Uchiha werewolves wouldn't be able to harm or at most, kill them. The Uchiha were once the guardians on Konoha. They would shift into the night of the full moon and surround the permeter of the village and with their legendary sights, they would attack an enemy without even blinking. However, as the years went on, the Uchiha's children kept getting stronger and stronger, becoming more powerful then their parents. Once incident of the power-crazed werewolf slaughter his entire clan in one night, however, before that night, the beast were declared enemies of the village after a few killings lead to the clan, eating off the reminding flesh of their prey (the humans they killed).

No one truly knows if all the werewolves had been slaughter...and the rumor was there was one left alive to this very night...

The orange hooded boy tries to get through the crowd of people but he kept getting shoved and pushed around, much like a rag doll. The boy gets spun around and before he knew what hit him, he gets hit in the head by a window-seal that swung open. He falls backwards and blacks-out, leaving him in the open.

* * *

By the time he'd come too, the village was lite with red. Such an unnatural color for the night scene, he knew.

The blonde boy gets up and holds his pounding head, feeling the gash that the door left on the top of his right temple. The village looked empty, not a living soul in sight.

The boy gulps and he felt as though someone was watching him...

He looks up at the full moon and saw the redness that came from it. He had heard of something like this told...it was called a Blood Moon. In folklore, this was the time that if a werewolf bites a human, they become a werewolf and are bonded together. Some other stories was that if a werewolf scratches you, you will die a horrible death, or if you can understand what a werewolf was saying in it's wolf form, you are destined to be with that wolf forever.

The boy never believed anyone of these cursed stories.

That was until he saw a dark figure jump only forty feet away from him...

The figure was the wolf...the Uchiha! It had pounced into a fighting stance and it growls at the boy. The wolf was about six feet tall and it bared huge paws that steps forward, towards the blonde.

The boy falls backwards and the wolf jumps, leaping towards the boy and jumping on top of him, growling loudly.

Breathing hitched, pulse racing...the only thing the boy could do was stare at the scarlet eyes of the werewolf. He wish he could turn away but...they were hypnotizing.

_"You look delicious."_

The boy's eyes widen as he suddenly heard that thought. It wasn't his imagination either. he'd never heard such a raspy, yet, luring voice. It was a deep raspy sound that was unforgettable.

"I...heard that." The boy says bravely.

The wolf's eyes wavier a bit, scanning the boy under him.

_"Who are you? And how are you able to understand me?" _

"I don't know...and my name is Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

(1) Hyacinth flowers mean 'I'm sorry.' Here's a link to what they actually look like:

http: / / upload .wiki media(dot)org/ wikipedia/commons/thumb/7/7b/Garden_Hyacinth_Hyacinthus_orientalis_%27Purple_Voice%27_Flower_/505px-Garden_Hyacinth_Hyacinthus_orientalis_%27Purple_Voice%27_Flower_ (You may need to remove some spaces... if you can't see it, I'll send you the link to them).

Okay I really hope you enjoyed.

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	3. Chapter 2: The After Effects

Hello and welcome back to Wolf's Mate.

I have gotten a crap load of reviews! THANK YOU ALL FOR THEM!

To isisyolly: Thank you for your review ^_^

To sugardash: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Final Syai Lunar Generation: Wow! Thank you for your review ^_^

To ToXicStArCaNdy: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Shifuni: Thank you for your review ^_^

To KyouyaxCloud: Thank you for your review ^_^

To RedCrownedQueen: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Baby-A: Thank you for your review ^_^

To XxAngel Of MadnessxX: Thank you for your review ^_^

To crzyanimemom: Thank you for your review ^_^

To Black Thorn Angel: Thank you for your review ^_^

To sasunarufan20: Thank you for your review ^_^

To tasha-san: Thank you for your review ^_^

To AnsentheWise2012: Thank you for your review ^_^

To s: Thank you for your review ^_^

**I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Wolf's Mate

Chapter 2

The Uchiha wolf steps forward, towards the boy revealed to be named Naruto Uzumaki. He growled threateningly as he approached. His red, three pupiled eyes meet innocent blue eyes.

Breathing hitched...heart beat skipped...fear rising in his stomach...

These were the things that the thirteen year old boy felt in his being at the moment when the Uchiha werewolf stared at him. It was a horrible, fear-filled anexity that comes when you know you're about to be killed.

"Please..." Naruto whispers in fear. "Please don't kill me...I'll do anything." He says as he falls to his knees, his eyes never leaving the scarlet eyes.

The wolf merely eyed the boy, approaching him slowly as he got a few inches from him. Naruto glups, his body shakens as he tried not to move, for he knew that one sudden move, would be his undoing.

The sniffing sounds echoed in the Uzumaki's ears as the wolf's head moved from his right side, across his abdomain, pausing for a minute, and then sliding to his left side. The wolf backs up a few inches and looks at the boy.

_"You are too young...you need more time..." _The Uchiha spoke in a language only the blonde could understand (humanly speaking). Naruto could only widen his eyes a bit...his only reaction for the moment. _"I'll give you three years...on this night in three years, I'll return and you __**will **__give yourself to me or this entire village with suffer..."_

"Do...don't I get a say in this?" Naruto asks, speaking out of turn.

The wolf growls and barks violently at the boy, showing his domaint nature. The sharp, white teeth appeared redden but the atomsphere. _"You will sacrifice yourself...or I'll will simply take you now...age doesn't really matter to me..."_

"Then...why wait three years then?" Naruto asks, not that he wasn't thankful that he wasn't going to be taken by the wolf now. The boy was only curious, but there was an old saying: curiosity killed the cat.

Just as the wolf charged in for the boy, for being questioned, a few kunai was thrown and hits the wolf in the front left leg. He turns and sees a man with his hair in a ponytail and a cloak on as well. The Uchiha wolf turned his head back to the boy and see Naruto trying to crawl away from him backwards. Naruto turns himself around and just as he was getting up to run away, the Uchiha wolf reaches up and scratches Naruto's right leg.

Naruto gasps and falls down to the ground screaming a bit from the pain. The man in the cloak grabs another kunai and the wolf starts running off, back to where he came and leaving a trail of red blood in its path.

"Naruto!" The man in the cloak shouted and kneels down to the boy. Naruto looks up and sees the scared face man.

"Iruka...sensei." He says as tears threaten to come out from the azure eyes.

"Are you hurt?" A second after the man asked that, he sees the ripped pants leg and the three scratches along his back leg. "That's deep." He says and the man tears off some of his cloak and uses it as a temporary ace-bandage. He lifts up the thirteen year old and started running off.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm taking you to Lady Tsunade."

* * *

_"Three years...is how long I'll wait for you...or the village will suffer..."_

Blue eyes snap open on the examining table in the small room. His body felt numb but the boy can feel his heart skip a beat. His breathing was heavy as his gaze turns over to the bloody material beside his head. The already used medical equipment that was covered with his blood. He tries to lift his head up but a smoothing hand is rested on his clampy and sweaty forehead.

The boy looks up some and sees a dark figure, shadowed by a huge light from behind it.

"You're burning up some." Spoke the figure in a familiar, femine voice. The hand soon started to glow a light green color. It felt cool and that feeling started to spread through his body until he started to feel warmer and warmer.

His eyes started to droop down. His mouth was open a bit now, his breathing slowing down as it also steadied. He knew this feeling and was familiar with the healing techinques of the woman before him. She was a famous healer and was also the leader of the village.

The boy moves his sight downward, seeing two people, but with his vision doubling, it looked like six. One was by his injured leg and the other was preparing a needle and some thread.

"I...don't wanna-" He was going to finish his sentence was a motherly voice hushed him.

"Shh Naruto...just relax." The dark figure spoke as her face was starting to be revealed to the boy. Her soft brown eyes, her pale complextion, the diamond spot on her forehead. "If you feel tired, go ahead and close your eyes, don't fight it."

Naruto had a fear of doctors...of anything medical related in general...but he didn't panic. The warm, welcoming feel of rest came to him and he shut his eyes...allowing the numb-charka to take over.

* * *

-Two and a Half Years Later-

Naruto Uzumaki was trying to live his life for the last few years. He'd made some friends and even formed a few bonds with others. He did however, never spoke about the wolf. They'd think he was wierd(er) than he was.

As for the village, it was still at war. Nothing hadn't changed expect for the new allies that Konoha had made with the other villages. The village was rather hot in degree due to the summer months. Soon, autumn, than winter, would be upon them all. For the late autumn, would mark the three years that the wolf would return...for Naruto.

At the moment, Naruto was heading over to a local ramen place was he looks over and sees his friend, Kiba, looking down. He had his big dog, Akamaru, with him. Naruto goes over and says, "Hey Kiba, what's wrong?"

The dog boy looks up and sees his pal looking down at him. "Oh, hey Naruto...I found out that I'm a...no, it's embarrassing."

"You're a what?" Naruto asks.

"I'm...a bearer."

Naruto knew that these was, these were males that can carry babies like women. Since the population was low, over fifty years ago, there was an experimental drug that given to mothers who were having children and the drug's purpose was to make pregnancy quicker so they can have children quicker; no effect ever happened. The real result was that those who were carrying females, started puberty (i.e get there time of the month sooner) at a younger age, and those who were carrying males, gave them the ability to carry children.

"Oh...sorry," Naruto says. "How did you find out?" He asks curiously.

"I'm pregnant."

Naruto got really quiet right then. He didn't know what to say. He felt...kinda awkward now.

Kiba sighs. "You don't have to say anything...I know I'm one of those freaks." Kiba says as he rested his head against Akamaru's white, soft fur.

"No! You're not a freak Kiba," Naruto says. "A lot of guys are having kids now...I think."

Again, there was an awkward silence, "so uh...who's the father?"

Kiba sighs. "His name is Kankuro...he's from Suna...it was a one night stand." Suna and Konoha had a alliance but he never expected one of their men to sleep with any of his friends, plus Kiba wasn't known for being a whore. He was well respected, just like his clan.

"Well uh..." Naruto says, not knowing what to say next. Kiba gets up and says, "I'll see ya later Naruto...I gotta go."

"Wait! Where are you going?" Naruto asks.

"I have to take care of a few things." Kiba says in a sad voice.

"Please don't do anything stupid!" Naruto shouts to his friend and Kiba waves him off, taking Akamaru with him.

Naruto frown at that and stays where he was standing. Hoping for the better outcome.

* * *

"One more bowl!" Naruto shouts out to the chief as he finished off another bowl of ramen.

"Okay!" The chief says and Naruto smiles widely, grinning from cheek to cheek.

The sound of someone clearing their throat echoes and the blonde turns around to see Tsunade with a few medics. The blonde turns around and looks at them.

"Uh...what's going on?" Naruto asks.

"You had a doctor's appointment...and you missed it!"

Naruto blinks. "I did?"

Tsunade snaps her fingers and the medics proceeded with tying him up and dragging him to the hospital by force.

* * *

"Y'know, if ya asked nicely, I would have came with you." Naruto spoke as she was sitting at the examining table.

Tsunade turn her head, giving him a 'yeah right' expression. She gets her equipment out and has the teen to lay down on the firm bedding. The busty woman started glowing her hands to a light blue color and presses them lightly on Naruto abdomain, feeling around. She presses down harder, making naruto gasps a bit.

"What are you trying to do granny?" Naruto asks as she presses on his lower abdomain.

"I'm looking for sometime, and I think I found it." Tsunade says and lets him go, goes over to her desk and starts writing down what she had founded. Naruto sits up and fixes his shirt. Tsunade looks over at the teen. "Naruto...you're a bearer."

Somehow, Naruto wasn't too surprised. What came to his mind was the red, three-pupiled eyes of the Uchiha wolf.

_"Three more years..."_

Did the wolf know that he was a bearer? Naruto remembers when the wolf smelt him. The woman looks at the teen.

"Earth to Naruto?"

The boy looks up and tries to act normal. "AHH MAN! WHY ME?" He acted like his usual, loud, annoying self (yes he was aware of his annoying behavior).

"It's not as bad as you may think Naruto." Tsunade says but Naruto just kept whinning.

The door opens and a man in a white cloak-like jacket enters the room with a clipboard in his hand. His hair was black as night with skin so pale, but not sickly pale. His eyes were as dark as his hair to match.

"Tsunade-sama," the man spoke and Naruto looks over to see the handsome doctor. As he looks at the unfamiliar doctor, there was a hint of something familiar about him. The man was about six feet tall and he wore a dark dress shirt and dark jeans with black dress shoes on. The stethoscope around his neck indicated him as a doctor, but he looked more like a model.

"What is that noise going on in here?" He asked carelessly.

Tsunade points to Naruto. "It's just him, overreacting to some news he just received."

Naruto's face was now hinted was a light pink color and he was deathly quiet.

"Naruto, Meet Sasuke Hatake, he's our newest and one of the most promising physicans we have now."

* * *

TA-DA! There we go, finally that chapter is done!

I hope you all enjoyed reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	4. Chapter 3: The Doctor, List, and Murder

Hello and welcome back to Wolf's Mate

Wow! About 22 reviews! That's a lot for one chapter (in my opinion)

To all of the following reviewers: **crzyanimemom, Akirakun17, BelovedAmy, llnj, clio1111, sugardash, ToXicStArCaNdy, Please, desiree, AlyssJocelyn, KyouyaxCloud, Lokin...lokin again, duhorcommonsense, xxXDanniXxx, platypluslover, InuAngelBaby, Moriah93ohio, Simsaru, Final Syai Lunar Generation, Mailii, and to HinaLuvChan...THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! **

Oh, and about OCs, their for later in the story!

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Wolf's Mate

Chapter 3

Naruto eyes the male doctor. There was an attraction; a mere physical attraction about him that would have any woman, or possible any male, towards him. His raven locks, his dark, onyx eyes that were alluring, and his moon pale skin that had some natural sun coloring to it so he wasn't completely pale and look sickly. The coat he held on was made of a animal pelt, much like everyone else coating. Other fabrics were too costly and during the war time, every cent counts. If people could make clothing out of animal fur and skin, they would do it.

"Can you keep the noise down Tsunade-sama, my patient can't sleep with all the noise." Sasuke asks of the doctor, ignoring the blond bearer.

Yes, he was now offically as a 'bearer' and not as a full male. Once you become a bearer, or when you find out you are a bearer, you're name is entered into a lottery.

But that's a story for another day.

"Sorry Sasuke, Naruto was just now leaving. _Weren't _you?" The leader growls at the golden hair boy.

Naruto grabs cloak and wraps it around him, having it hang off his shoulders as he ties the front of it so it would stay in place. The raven doctor watches the blonde for a few seconds before closing the door on them, walking off.

Naruto makes a nasty face, "what makes him so special huh?" Naruto asks and Tsunade crosses her arms.

"Naruto, follow me and keep your mouth shut." Tsunade says as she makes her way towards the door. The blonde raises an eyebrow but follows her anyway.

* * *

Just next door to the blonde's examination room, Tsunade cracks the door open some and peeks in.

"Naruto, look inside." Tsunade says and moves aside for Naruto to look. He shuts a eye and looks inside the room.

It was plain, hospital room with a few hand-made stuff animals on the ground, next to a small hospital bed. The Hatake moves from where he was standing next to the bed and reveals a little girl, laying in bed. Her hair was down and orange hair. She also has red marks on her face and what looks like a feverish face. Her face looks relaxed though, meaning she must be asleep.

"Her name is Moegi and she's been in the hospital for a few months with a high fever, caused by a charka virus." Tsunade says calmly. "Ever since Sasuke arrived to the village, he's been treating children, like her. She's been getting better with each day since his arrival and the children love him."

Naruto's heart softens some as he watches the doctor at work.

* * *

A few has passed, the village was calm and everyone was going about their everyday lives. A hooded shinobi walks through the crowd and goes to the over to the center of the village, posting a few lists on the public board and then vanishes from air.

One of the villagers walks over to read the lists and the man turns to everyone in the village, shouting as he cupped his hands around his mouth to make himself louder.

"IT'S HERE! THE LIST HAS BEEN PUT UP!"

Every villagers stopped whatever they were doing, from selling food, from trading animals, to just walking by and they turn to the man. They all knew what it meant when he said 'the list' was up.

The List is the list of all the teens that are coming of age in the entire village and that have no claimed fiancee/spouse but it also lists those who are engaged and when their wedding date is. The list works as such, it lists all the teen girls, who have hit puberty (had their first menstrual cycle), the bearers (those who were declared as bearers) and the males of Konoha.

The List is more fun for the girls, especially those who have crushes on certain males and they try to impress that male in anyway possible. Some bearers like the list but for the most part, the fear the list. The List makes them feel inferior to the boys; the boys whom they grew up with and now, it changes the way their male friends sees them.

As for all the males in the village, they see the list to see which female or bearer is "on the market." The males have become the predator and the rest were mere prey.

Everyone crowded for the list, wanting to see who was on it and what to predict for the future...

* * *

As the day went on, most of the villagers had already seen the list. Most of the teen girls were giggling among themselves, prepping themselves up to impress the opposite sex. The girls wore their finest corsets and dress, trying to make their breasts seeming larger and their waist to an unnaturally slim figure.

However, it was the males to do the picking of the finest women (in their opinions) and the sad parts was that some of the women and bearers only had some say in it (not much of it though).

Only one person was completely oblivious of the list, and that was Naruto Uzumaki. Right now, he was eating at his a small food hut that made delicious noodles with spices. This dish was dubbed name, 'ramen.' The boy had his dark cloak on with lighter and looser clothing under it due to the heat in the weather.

"This food is good old man." Naruto says with his mouth full.

"Glad ya like it." The man says as he was washing his dishes.

Naruto laughs and continues eating his meal. He was so content with his dish that he didn't even notice a shadow behind him.

"Uzumaki."

The blonde turns around, slurping noodles in his mouth as he did and licks the juices from his lips as he did. There, standing close to him, was the infamous Neji Hyuuga. His hair was a long brown with it held in a traditional male Hyuuga way; low to the ends. He wore a typical male attire of black pants and a traditional white shirt with baggy sleeves.

"Uh, hi?" Naruto says, wondering why Neji wanted him. They wasn't the best of friends, especially when he called him out by his last name. "Something I can help you with?" The blonde asks.

The Hyuuga goes over to Naruto's left side and leans aganist the side some. "So, I your name under the available bearer's list."

"Oh...uh." Naruto says, looking away shyly. He totally forgot about the list or when it was being posted up. "I didn't think that you had a thing for me."

"Why not? Now that I look at you, I see a girlie physique about you," Neji comments, eyeing the bearer with content. "Nice form, pretty eyes...you're perfect."

"Perfect for what?" Naruto asks, hoping he was thinking what he thought he was thinking. \

"For you to become my fiancee."

Naruto mentally smacks himself. The one thing he had to right in, it had to be _this. _Naruto sighs and claps his hands together. He takes a deep breathe and says, "Neji...I don't know you that well to be your fiancee...you may think you like me but it's only a physical attraction, for whatever reason-"

"I don't care." Neji rudely interupts him. "I want you."

Naruto's eyes widen to a sudden fear. "Uh...yes well...uh," Naruto says, gulping down the ramen broth. "You'regoingtohavetocatchmefirst!" He says so quickly and was running for his life, using charka in his feet to make him faster than normal.

* * *

As Naruto ran, the sun was setting and all the villagers were starting to lock up their doors for the evening. The blonde looks back, seeing that he's lost Neji and skids to a stop. He sighs in relief, because he certainly didn't want to marry the Hyuuga.

Not all that seemed so in the village. There was a eerie silence that was unnatural and it wasn't the type of day for this quiet.

Suddenly, there was a scream. The voice sounded so familiar and Naruto, along with a few other villagers run over towards the scream.

When the teen arrived at the scene, there was blood, draining from a deep bite mark on the side of the neck. The person who was murdered was completely surprising however...

* * *

Who was murdered? What will happen now?

*this chapter was edited

*im looking for a new BETA for this story

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	5. Chapter 4: Destruction

Wow! A bunch of reviews! ^_^

**To ggf, crzyanimemom, Saya V, skyglazingMaro, Akirakun17, ToXicStArCaNdy, HinaLuvLuvChan, TigerDemonOwnz, XxAngel Of MadnessXX, vip, blackspiritfire, pastelmilk, craftyjoe, fun-kit, Narutopokefan, RedCrownedQueen, oralyou, candy3314, KitsuneLuv88, sugardash, BelieveInMiracules3099, Final Syai Lunar Generation, and Shadowdarts24, THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEW! ^_^**

A bunch of you guys had asked if it was Neji that was killed...you'll just have to read...

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Wolf's Mate

Chapter 4

She's was innocent. The girl died in red but her favorite color was purple. As the villagers surrounded her body, slashed with perfect four claw marks, her parents mourn the lost of their daughter.

Ino Yamanaka.

"It was the wolf."

"It has returned!"

"But it hasn't killed a human in years!"

"Now it had drank the blood of human! It must die!"

The villagers were going into a frenzy; for supposed revenge for the lost of a girl. Naruto looks over, towards a group of his friends, who were mourning the lost of a companion. Naruto was a friend to her, kinda, he felt sad...but he mostly felt fear.

Fear that this was only the beginning.

* * *

Killings hadn't stopped there, the next day, around the same time, another girl with blonde hair and blue eyes was found dead, similar qualities that Ino had. Then the day after that, similiar victim, young girl, both blonde haired and blued eyed.

After a week, it had became apparent that it seemed that the wolf was targeting fair maidens with blonde hair and blue eyess; like a crazed cereal killer and his wierd fetishes. Most of the young maidens hide their hair under hoods of their cloaks and kept on caps, they would also keep their eyes hidden by avoiding eye contact with anyone. The best solution that seemed to have make so sence was to just keep them locked up.

But that was too cruel, even for idiotic villagers.

Naruto had his hood upon his head as he headed towards the river. No one seemed to mind him being around anymore; not like when he was little. He sits down on the hillside, the grass a light green haze to them as the waters below ran clear.

"Hey Naruto."

The teen bearer turns his head and looks up at a young maiden he'd been friends with.

"Hey Sakura." He replies as she sits to his right and hugs her knees. She wore a red cloak, longer than Naruto's was and his dragged on the ground, Under her cloak, she wore a pink corset with a dirty white blouse and light brown skirt that when passed her ankles. She had long, flowing pink hair that she sported with a red ribbion, in loving memory of Ino, whom had given her that ribbion when they were children.

Naruto knew she was still lost ever since she'd lost her best friend, Ino. Sakura tried to be brave with everyone, but it was so hard, and the exhausted look on her face, showed just how hard this lost had been for her.

Naruto lifts his cloak, right side, and pulls out some bread sticks. "Here, I got some bread for us." He says, trying to cheer her up. The green eyed lass looks over at Naruto and reaches out for a stick when she hesitates.

"Wait, you didn't steal this? Did you?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

Naruto nervously laughs some. "Of course not..." It was a lie, of course it was stolen, how else would he eat? The prices in the village had gone to the extreme and it was taxing on practically everyone.

Sakura ignores his lie, and takes the stick. She rips a piece from the top, and starts eating some. The bread was kinda warm but she assumed that it was cause of Naruto's body heat. Naruto takes a bite out of his bread and starts munching down.

"It's good bread." Sakura comments, trying to not make this encounter anymore awkward.

"Yeah it is." Naruto says, already having eaten more then half of his stick.

The pinkette looks down at the grass, seeing some budding flowers by her legs. She lowers her head even more and says, "Naruto...I need to tell you something."

"Oh yeah? What is it Sakura?" Naruto asks.

"...I won't be in the village for very long." She says. "I'm going to the battle field to be a healer. I leave this week." Sakura was a great healer, even studied under the best in the world, Lady Tsunade. She and Ino, were planning on heading to the battle field to help the other soilders and to heal the wounded.

Naruto's eyes widen. "Oh...but I thought all the unmarried girls were to stay in the village to get a fiancee or something like that."

"Normally, that would be the case, but you see.." She says as she removes a black gloved hand and reveal a gold band. "I'm engaged already."

"NANI!" Naruto chokes on a the words as he fell over on his back. "How...I mean...with who?"

"His name is Lee...he's really strong...and he says he's been in love with me for years, so...our parents talked and well...it's official." Sakura says but with no real happiness in her voice.

"Well...I hope you two...have a good life then." Naruto says as his mind was still reeling with this information.

"Yeah, me too." Sakura says, lying to herself and to her best guy friend.

A gus of wind blew past them, carrying a few leaves with it.

"Looks like autumn has come early this year, hasn't it?" Sakura comments.

_**"Yes...it sure has."**_ A darker, deeper voice says as he kept his eyes on his prey...

* * *

The night was dark, the streets were clear...

Seemingly clear, that was.

Naruto was asleep in his hut. It was small and danky but it was his home. The male slept on a bedding made of hay, much like most of the poorer villagers with sheets that covered it. The scene has been peacefully enough.

The color orange illuminates off in the distance but reflected off on the sleeping teen. Screams are soon heard, and Naruto wakes up from his slumber.

"Huh?" The blonde asks himself as he sees the blaze from his window.

The village had caught on fire.

Swearing under his breathe, Naruto hurried to to his dark cloak and wraps it around him as he ran outside. Villagers were running in terror. The teen starts running along with the crowd as they were being ushered towards the safe place; behind the hokage mountain. From the old and elder, to the young and newborn being carried by their mothers, everyone was heading to safety.

If only they knew how safe they actually were...

As the crowd of villagers grew in size, more terror arose, as screams were being heard.

"It's the Oto! It's a Oto village raid!" Someone shouts as villagers fled for their lives. Naruto jumps onto a few boxes and grabs onto the edge of a random rooftop. He pulls himself up and swings his leg over to get on the roof. The building had only just caught on fire and so, Naruto begins running away from the fire and jumps to the next roof and so on.

He reaches the end of buildings and he jumps down, tucking himself into rolling off the ground. Naruto turns around, seeing his village burn and the black smoke it produced. The sky was dark and red. His eyes widen as he saw the moon...

It was as red as blood.

"Hey! There's a boy by himself!" One of the Oto says, pointing to Naruto.

"Get him!"

Naruto starts backing up before turning to the forest and started running for his life once more.

* * *

The forest was a dark and mysterious place. Some believe it to be the home of the wolf and no one dared to enter the forest at night.

Naruto moved quickly, dodging tree branches and trying to get away from the Oto. If they didn't kill him, they would caught him and, because of his new bearer status, he had more to worry about then just a beating.

The blonde haired teen trips over a tree root and rolls down a dirt hillside. Thinking quickly, Naruto grabs onto a rock that was sticking out of the hill and hangs for his life. He deeply breathes, trying to catch his breath and trying to recollect himself.

"Down there!" One of the Oto men shouted, but as he drew a sharp object, most likey a kunai, the man was suddenly attacked. The sound of his screams echoed through the forest as the strong scent of blood was now in the air. Naruto shuts his eyes, hugging the dirt wall to himself like a child clings to their mother for comfort.

"It's a damn wo-!"

The other man is now attacked. Naruto can easily tell by his hagger screams. Naruto mentally counts to himself...to see how long it was before he felt safe.

1...2...3...4...-

A crack...and suddenly, Naruto falls for his life down the nine feet of what was left of the wall he had to go down. Naruto landed with a 'thud' and he opens his eyes. He looks back up and he didn't see any sign of the Uchiha Werewolf.

If it was even it...

There were many forms of werewolves in this world, but only one has actually come to mind, not because of it's name, but because of its origins.

Naruto turns his head and he hears a growl. Out in the forest, a pair of red, luscious eyes gazed at him through the darkness.

"Is it you...Uchiha wolf?" Naruto asks out loud. "I know it's around that time."

A loud howl is heard. It was then matched with others and that made Naruto very worried.

Could their be more then one Uchiha wolf in existence? Or was it just...other wolves?

A paw steps out of darkness and soon followed, was a velet furred wolf.

Naruto felt a sense of relief, but it was short lived.

The wolf wasn't as tall as the Uchiha wolf, maybe a few feet short and with longer and blood covered nails. The fur looked like an bushed but purposely spiked hair style, not the natural dark fur like the Uchiha was.

"You're...not..."

The wolf growls angrily at the boy. _**"Blonde hair, blue eyes! He matches the descripition perfectly!"**_

Naruto didn't understand it, if he did, then he would know that this wold was a female and was very angry with him. She lowers herself, getting ready to attack.

Just as she was about to pounce, she is attacked by another, larger werewolf.

The two fought, rolling around and even some blood was spilled. Naruto watched in horror as the larger, black furred werewolf, was dominating this fight.

Naruto was sure that the black wolf had won the fight...but when she had gotten back up, the two seem to just...stare at each other, growling.

_**"You do not touch this one! He's mine!" **_

_**"Sasuke! I love you! This lowly human doesn't deserve-"**_

_**"You don't question who or what is mine Karin! Get back to the cave with the others, I will have your punishment set there." **_

The femine wolf starts limping back into the darkness. Naruto only understood half of the conversation, mainly of what the black furred wolf was saying, which only meant that this was...

The Uchiha turns to Naruto, his eyes going to the red, three pupil eyes and approaching Naruto slowly. The eyes started to spin and Naruto was caught in it's hypontizing spell. His body swayed, as he tries to fight the need to sleep. The bearer collaspse but doesn't faint so easily, only catching a glimpse of the wolf transforming into a male and then, total darkness.

* * *

Wow, that was a bunch for me to write in a few hours...I'm pooped DX

*This chapter was edited some

*I don't have spell check

Thank you all for your support and thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	6. Chapter 5: Hinata

Hello and welcome back to 'Wolf's Mate'

To **crzyanimemom, Terror'23, hihip, A Call to Arms, Akirakun17, Phangirl1885, The Darkness Of Your Fall, Sorry, ToXicStArCaNdy, duhorcommonsense, TigerDemonOwnz, Final Syai Lunar Generation, pastelmilk, HinaLuvChan, skyglazingMaro, lo, candy3314, iloveme5895** ((lol, you're name is ashley, like me)), **Kumika95, XxkikisapphireluvxX, MaskedCrow, geli2248, AnsemtheWise2012, Foxfire, and to kit-lelouch ai: THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW! **

*I don't have spell check so all the spelling errors that were mentioned in the chapter were edited as best to my ability! I am in the need of a BETA for this story though.

I don't own Naruto, just OCs

* * *

Wolf's Mate

Chapter 5

_血の月は__...__あなたがこの時間の間に狼に噛まれ得るときには、狼自身になり、あなたにこの呪いを与えていた狼に囲まれています__..._

_The blood moon...when you get bitten by a werewolf during this time, you become a werewolf yourself, and are bounded to the werewolf that had given you this curse..._

_狼傷をした場合には、恐ろしい死を死ぬだろう__..._

_If a werewolf scratches you, you will die a horrible death..._

_あなたが彼の本当の形で獣を理解することができるなら__...__あなたは永遠に彼らと一緒に運命づけられている__..._

_If you can understand the beast in it's true form...you are destined to be with them forever..._

_Standing on top of a building, where the blood moon was shown in full view, a man stood, his body shadowed. The only visible part of his was his eyes, of the Uchiha. The figure raises his hand, and at his command, a thousand howls could be heard, echoing in maxium climax. _

* * *

Naruto woke up in a fright. His pulse was racing and he was in a cold sweat. He sits up and holds his head, feeling it being pond. He couldn't remember hearing those howls, or the eyes that he saw. He lifts his hand to his view, he sees that it was somewhat wrapped up in ace bandages as he vision danced a bit to focus.

"I see you're awake." A girl's voice came his side and Naruto didn't even notice. Naruto jumps some, being a bit surprised that someone was in the room with him. She has long hair that was dark and pulled in a low pony tail. Her skin was pale from the lighting in the room and she had the same eyes as Neji, only hers held a soft, caring texture in them.

"I'm so-sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you, Naruto-kun, I was only checking your injuries." She says backing up some.

Naruto looks at the girl funny, she looked familiar but he just couldn't place a finger on it. "Where am I anyways?" He asks.

"Oh, you're in a coven that hidden underground in the mountain ranges. You're safe here." She says. "I'm Hinata."

Then it came to the blonde. "Hinata? Hinata Hyuuga? Didn't you get kidnapped when you were a kid?" Naruto asks, remembering hearing that the true Hyuuga heir was kidnapped by unknown people. Hinata looks away a bit.

"Yeah, that was me. When I was younger, I was kidnapped, but Uchiha-sama saved me and he allowed me to join their family." Hinata explains with a small smile on her face.

"Uchiha-sama? The werewolves? So you're telling me you a wolf now?" Naruto asks.

Hinata giggles a bit. "No, I'm not one...well, not yet anyways...you shouldn't be moving around so much, Sasuke-nii took care of your injuries but you still must rest." Hinata says, when Naruto tries moving out of the bed that was in a wall, made of a layer of hay, and many different animal furs.

The blonde looks around his surroundings, he views three laturns, each placed on each wall and lite the entire small area. There was also a large blanket, used as a drap for the only exit in the closet-sized room ((by closet, I mean like the size of a walk in closet without the clothes in it)). Hinata kneels down and starts ringing a rag that was soaking in the bucket of water. She gets all the excess water from it and gently starts pushing Naruto on his back and lays the cloth on his forehead.

"You have a bit of a fever, please rest. The ordeal you experience must have been awful." Hinata says softly, like a mother.

Ordeal? Naruto wanted to question, but he remembers the entire night like if it had only happened moments ago. He looks away a bit, placing his hand on his stomach, interlocking his fingers with one another as he tries to relax a bit. If he was getting treatment, he was glad it was done by a kind and gentle girl and not by mean doctors. The bearer closes his eyes and relaxes some...or he was trying to until someone opens the drape and says, "Hinata, how's our newest guest?"

Naruto opens his eyes and sees a man, about the age of his early twenties, and with dark, raven hair and looks so much like-

"Uchiha-sama," Hinata says, bowing in respect. "He seems to recovering well but he has a mild fever and he still needs to rest." The Hyuuga says in a kind voice.

Naruto sits up and says, "you know I'm here right?"

The Uchiha looks over at Naruto and says, "hello Naruto. I'm Itachi Uchiha. Welcome to our home." Itachi says as she goes over looks down at the teen.

"Uchiha? So you're the werewolf that's been attacking my village for years!" Naruto says and points a finger at Itachi.

The older Uchiha merely smirks some, getting a laugh out of the blonde. "No, that's my younger brother. He's been very patient waiting for you."

"Your brother? There's more of you!" Naruto asks.

"It's just me and him...now calm down." Itachi says, getting kinda annoyed with him. "The blood moon is still upon is and soon, the time of mating will be here." Itachi says.

"Time of...mating?" Naruto asks. "How long have I been out for?" He asks Hinata.

"About a day at most." Hinata says.

"Nani?" Naruto exclaims, as he jumps out of the bed and rushes over to the drape, holding it open as he viewed the enviorment around him.

The village looked like he was in a cavaran that stretches out for miles. There were buildings and from where Naruto was looking down at him, it seemed like a hidden village down here. There was houses and buildings built on the walls and dug into the hillsides. There were patches of grasses and what looked like a few fields of where vegetables would grow. The blonde looks up and sees a opening and there, the night sky with the blood moon, almost at the center of the opening.

"Whoa...where am I?" Naruto asks, gripping onto the drape in awe.

"This is our home, we don't officially have a name but we don't care, no one outside of this village really knows of us. We can live peacefully here. Some of villagers morph into animals and then pass that down to their children and so on." Itachi says, standing a good foot taller then Naruto. "What you call werewolves, are merely just those who can morph into wolves, their are many histories behind this in other cultures but most of them have been proven false. Like for instance, the moon. I can morph into a wolf now just as easily as I can in the daytime." Itachi says. "Humans are strange creatures, they feel like they need to have some form or forklore, either to keep them entertained or basic human nature."

Naruto looks away some.

"There are those few humans that find our village or are accepted here, such as Hinata here." Itachi goes on saying. "And I'm sure you'll be accepted here as well, Naruto."

Itachi passes Naruto and starts heading down the earth pathway down. "We will be holding a ceremony for the ones coming of age, you are more then welcomed to join Naruto. In fact, you must attend, your mate will be waiting for you there, and you cannot deny him any longer." Itachi says, and with that, he was off.

Naruto growls in anger and grips on the drape tighter, close enough to start ripping the seams. "How dare he! I don't want any random guy to just be my so-called mate!"

Hinata places a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto, I'm not sure if I should be given you any advice but...it's not so bad." She says, blushing a bit.

"Huh?" Naruto asks questionably.

"Yes, it's not so bad. Most the villagers are such nice and caring people, most of the are even bearers from what I know. From differenly villages who seeked a home and some of the males are very protective so you know you're safe here." Hinata says. "And if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm available whenever you need it. I'm not only one of the village's healers, but I want to be your friend as well." She smiles.

Naruto warmly smiles at her back. "Thank you Hinata."

* * *

Hinata and Naruto walk through the village. Naruto did feel a bit out of place but that changed when he looks over at a couple and when he smiles some and waves at them, they waved back. It was a man with another, smaller framed man with a baby in their arms.

"Wow...people are welcoming here, unlike back at Konoha." Naruto says in a whisper to Hinata. The girl looks back and smiles to him with a blush. "Yes, I felt the same way when I first came here as a child." Hinata spoke with a hint of happiness and she looks down at the ground.

"How did you end up here Hinata?" Naruto asks.

"I was kidnapped, and I managed to escaped from the shinobi who took me while they were asleep." Hinata says, remembering the night when they did. "I was trying to get back to Konoha when a black panther with red eyes found me. I don't remember what happened after that but when I woke up, she and her mate took care of me and they sorta became the parents I never had." Hinata spoke the truth. Her mother died in childbirth and her father was more then neglectful to her feelings. Her father, Hiashi, was more for raising her elder cousin, Neji, then her.

Naruto dared not to say anything more. The two walk until the reached a building that looked like a common house back in his village. Hinata walks in and Naruto asks, "so, where are we?"

"This is my old home." Hinata says and a two year old runs up to her feet and Hinata smiles warmly at the child. "Hello Hanabi, have you been a good girl for mommy?" Hinata asks and the girls giggles and nods in response.

Naruto backs up some and points at Hinata. "Mommy? But you're so young!" He says, being completely surprised. The child had long brown hair and her mother's eyes. She wore a dark purple kimino, similar to Hinata's own attire, just different flower design.

"Yes, but Hanabi is my daughter and I love her." Hinata says as she hugs her daughter. "Come on in Naruto, you need some formal attire for the event coming up in a few hours." Hinata says as she walks in and removes her sandals.

Naruto follows the example and removes his sandals, which he was sure that they weren't really his, but he walks in the home of Hinata and looks around some. It was a simple, wooden hut with a hand-made latter for the upper levels where the bed was and on the ground floor, was a small bed for Hanabi, Naruto merely assumed. There was a pan and some dishes in the rack, drying. A older woman was sitting in a wooden chair and looks at Naruto. She looked like she was about to explode with the stomach on her.

"Kurenai-sensei, this is Naruto." Hinata says, introducing him to the woman who saved her life. Naruto looks at the woman, an image of a panther came into his mind when he saw the red eyes Hinata had mentioned before.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto." Kurenai says, getting up from her chair.

Naruto snaps out of it and shakes her hand. "It's a pleasure to have met you too Kurenai-san." Naruto says, feeling sheepish.

"Kurenai, I must help Naruto get ready for the ceremony, he'll be attending it and he needs proper attire." Hinata says politely.

"Very well, I know what may fit him." Kurenai says as she holds her stomache and points up the ladder. "Up there should be some of Asuma's clothing up there that might fit him." Kurenai says.

"Thank you Kurenai." Hinata says and puts Hanabi down on the ground and the toddler runs over to Kurenai. The young mother starts climbing the ladder and Naruto follows her up.

* * *

-Time Skip no Jutsu-

Naruto's eye twitched as this was his fifth attire change. When Hinata was dressing him, she'd completely forgot that he was a bearer and therefore, must where some more femine clothing. Something pure since he was a virgin and something elegant for his mate.

"Hey this doesn't look bad on me." Naruto says, looking down at himself. He was wearing a white kimino and with a light blue design of vines.

"It suits you Naruto, now come on! We must hurry!" Hinata says, getting down and Naruto just jumps down and landed with a loud thud.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Hinata asks and Naruto just smiles.

"Yeah I'm good...I guess I should get this over with, shouldn't I?" Hinata nods at Naruto's statement and the two start heading off.

"Bye Hanabi! Bye Kurenai!" Hinata says.

* * *

Okay! Some explanations!

*Hanabi is actually her sister in the anime/manga, but in this fanfic, she's her daughter

*I still don't know who Hinata should be paired with since Kiba is taken DX

*According to Masashi Kishimoto, Kurenai's baby is a girl so that's what I'll be going with for this series.

*Asuma is dead...sorry for those who are fans of him

*Oh and Naruto will meet his mate officially in the next chapter and because you all have been patient, there maybe a lemon approaching! ((wink wink)).

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	7. Chapter 6: The Meeting

Hello and welcome back to Wolf's Mate.

To **skyglazingMaro, sathreal, crzyanimemom, CosignToOblivion, Kumika95, NoLifeButLives, candy3314, Lovemeleaveme, Akirakun17, ToXicStArCaNdy, Alliboba14, Kitsuneluvr88, HinaLuvLuvChan, ichigo111kurosaki, kit-lelouch ai, Joyousmia, sugardash,narusasulover16, sasodei-is-awesome, and finally, AnsemtheWise. **Thank you all for your reviews! ^_^

I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto own it...not me sadly...

* * *

Wolf's Mate

Chapter 6

As the two walked the dirt pathway, Naruto saw that the atomosphere in the hidden village had seemed to change. It was carried the fun one would have at a festival, but with festivals, lurks a darker aura. Festivals for the blonde bared bad memories. Ones of those older men, drinking and dancins in flames, the women, showing more skin and declining into a primitive state, the one of which pure sexual instinct takes hold of them as they too, danced in the flames.

Naruto looks upward, at the sky. The Blood Moon was almost full, and seemingly moving towards the center of the open area, the only one that this village had, as this village appeared to be living in a massive crater of sorts. Moving his head some to the side, he can see an closer image, the laturns that hung on strings, and they all lead a pathway towards the village's center.

"Naruto-kun...we must hurry." Hinata says, looking back at the teen.

The blonde shakes his head, snapping out of his daze observation. "Uh...yeah." His voice was dim but he hurries forward towards the girl. It beckoned on him; a realization, that this was a _mating _festival. He, was a bearer, the _bottom_ in whatever relationship he would be _forced _into.

"Hinata...what happens at this...event?" He asks. This boy who didn't know the word 'nervous' was now the definition of the word. What if this festival involved the mating itself, viewed in front of a village? This village was so small in size, and with it's enclosed walls, did anyone really have privacy? What if this so-called Uchiha was to transform in his beast form to mate with him?

Hinata smiles warmly and goes over, taking his hand. "It'll be alright Naruto-kun. It's basically...a greeting. A welcome into the village, if you will." She says, her voice soft as feathers.

"Really? But don't I meet my mate...or whatever?" Naruto says, raising an eyebrow.

Hinata looks around some, trying to think of a way to make it easier for Naruto to understand this special event. Her pale eye peer at a group of young children, specifically, at a boy and a girl. "Do you see those children over there?" She asks, pointing some to them.

There was a boy with brown, spikey hair, and a girl, who Naruto actually remembered to be the sick little girl that Sasuke was tending for in the hospital. The boy wore a long scarf that dragged aganist the ground, other than that, he wore typical kimonos but it was a grayish color, with the laturns giving off a redish hue to it. The girl had a red kimono made for a young maiden, such as herself.

Naruto nods to Hinata's question. "They probably knew each other since birth, and as they grow, they are more used to the idea of staying together. Who knows? they may be for each other. However, the male chooses his mate wisely, that young boy most likely sees something in the girl that attracted him to her." Hinata tries to explain. "Uchiha-sama saw something special in you, Naruto-kun. He's a rather...quiet person and he keeps to himself. Most of the other females, and even a few bearers, tried to get his attention, but they couldn't. You really are special." Hinata says.

Naruto bites his tongue inside his mouth, not in anger, but in fear. A fear...that this Uchiha would be...a cold, heartless person who would leave him but only return for sex. He didn't know what to expect. This was so new for him. He'd always imagine himself with Sakura, his best friend from his home village, and they would have at least two children, and live like as such. Nothing special, just a typical family.

But then he found out he was a bearer...

"We're here Naruto." Hinata says and the blonde looks forward. The area was surrounded by a water pathway that circles the literal center of the town. There was stairs that lead up about six feet and leads to a podium that was rather large in size. All the laturn's lead to the pole that stood in the back of the area. Before it, was a table that appeared to seat about ten people, five on each side, plus and extra two at the ends. People started to gather at the front of the stairs, that seemed to be carved into the stone.

The crowd, that was in a mists of a chatter from the various of villagers, grew deathly silent as the man before them, in a hood stands in front of them. The man removes his hood, revealing the man Naruto could only remember his name to be Itachi. He squints his eyes, trying to get a good look at the Uchiha.

"My follow villagers. Tonite, we celebrate those coming to age! Our future lies in them in a successful future that will bring a new, vibrant generation. As such, this will not only become a night of celebration, but of also saddness, for I have a announcement to make. I, Itachi Uchiha, will step down as grand chief of our beloves village."

"He was...grand chief?" Naruto asks in a whisper to Hinata. She nods and in a whisper, she says, "he's stepping down due to his illness. Everyone in the village knew this day was coming."

"He's sick? Well what does he have?" Naruto asks, only to be shushed by a few village elders. Naruto glares at him for a second before his attention returned to the Uchiha. Never had it come across his mind that Itachi was ill, but then again, he'd only met the guy for a few moments.

"As of this moment, my younger brother, will step over and take my position as the Grand Chief." Itachi says, stepping aside and a guy, steps forth, removing his dark hood, revealing his true face.

Naruto's eyes widen as he saw the young doctor, Sasuke Hatake...or rather, Sasuke Uchiha. He wasn't wearing his normal, to what he thought, was normal attire. Sasuke wore a hakuma, a white top that was revealing his pale chest and his robe that held up his dark bottoms was purple. Purple was used in colors of royality, Naruto knew this, so that meant that Sasuke...was of higher decent instead of just a doctor.

"And now, for our guests of honor this evening-"

"Not so fast Nii-san. I have something I would like to say." Sasuke says, cutting off his elder brother. He steps forward, close to the first step of the stairs, and he spoke loudly.

"For those of you who do not know it, I have been to the outside world, becoming a healer. During my duration, a werewolf from this village, had decided to play her own rules, and started to murder innocent women with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was, seeking my future mate, and attempting to kill my mate." Sasuke announced.

Naruto gasps a bit. His ocean color eyes widen as he finally started to put the pieces together. This...Sasuke, was to be his supposed mate.

"I don't tolerate those who not only endanger the existance, and the peace we've tried to keep, but to endanger my mate is low, even for this creature who dared called herself 'werewolf.'" Sasuke says as he steps over to the side some, revealing a girl with red hair that looked a mess and she wore black and her mouth was clothed.

A color of death is what she bore.

"Karin...you dared go against me," Sasuke says coldly towards the girl. "You're hands are stained with the blood of the innocent."

"But Sasuke-sama!"

"Silence bitch!" Sasuke says, his voice grew louder and more forceful. "You punishment with be just!"

Naruto gulps, as the villagers remained quiet. He looks over at Hinata, who lowered her head and started to bite her knuckle.

_'What's he going to do?' _Was the only logical thought that ran through his mind at the moment, as she looks at his mate.

"You're punishment will not be death...but Ookami jokyo!" Sasuke says and she gasps through her clothed mouth.

The villagers gasps and Naruto was confused.

"Hinata, what's Ookami jokyo?" He asks.

"Just what it means, 'wolf removal,' Uchiha-sama is going to take her ability to change into a wolf." Hinata explains. "It's a rather painful process, almost like giving birth, but it doesn't stop even when her power is fully gone. To have your powers removed in this village is also a sign that you are unworthy of anyone. You lose practically everything. You're status in the village; you become an outcast." Hinata says.

Outcast. That's what he's been his entire life. Naruto always felt so alone. As a child, and as a teen...

Sasuke knocks the girl on her knees with his hand, just by pushing down her head.

"Sasuke-sama please! I only did those things because I love you!" Karin pleaded.

"You...will never be worthy of me...and I made that very clear when you first proclaimed your feelings for me..." Sasuke says as he used his dominant, powerful wolf power and the power of the blood moon, to removed this girl of her curse. A red, bubbling foam started to seep through the girl, causing a blood curling scream as she tries to struggle away from the Uchiha leader. Sasuke merely held her down with one hand, grapping onto the foam-like energy, and yanking it out of her.

The villagers gasps, mothers hid their child's face, others looked away. Naruto, however, watched as Sasuke was in the prime of his leadership. This was his way of marking his rule.

Naruto only prayed he'd be different toward him. He also prayed that Sasuke didn't change him into a wereolf, only to one day to take the ability away from him.

Once the Uchiha held the energy in his hand, it started to expand outward. Sasuke's eyes change to the red with the three comas, and releases the energy, watching it goes out; seemingly returning to the Blood Moon, where the werewolf's power originate from.

The red haired woman was gasping, shaking in pain that now riddled her body. Sasuke removes his hand, allowing her to fall forward as she started convulsing and shake even worse. She tried to curl in a ball, her tears escaping her eyes which were blinded due to the process. This was a temporary effect, but how long it would last, depended on the host.

Sasuke didn't pity the girl. He looks onward, towards the citizens. "This is the punishment for anyone who dares defy me..." Sasuke says, his sharingan still activated.

Itachi places a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Calm down. Do not make me regret the decision to make you leader, you only just started your leadership only five minutes ago and you already have them frighten." Itachi says. "Do you still need training under Kakashi to control yourself?" He asked that in a harsh whisper so only Sasuke heard. The spiky haired raven lowered his gaze and deactivated his sharingan, "no, I'm fine now."

"Good." Itachi says. He makes Sasuke step back some, getting out of the 'spot light' as they called it, and proceeding with the evenings events.

"And now, without further delay, let's begin by announce those who are fortunate to be mated by this night!" Itachi announced. "These five will be joined at the ceremonial table, placed up here, their names are written here." Itachi says as he reaches in his baggy sleeve, and reveals a scroll. He opens it and started to shout out some names.

Itachi read the first four names, and the girls and a bearer had stepped up. "...Uzumaki, Naruto."

Naruto gulps, and as it seemed, the villagers turned around, moving aside and making a straight pathway to the staircase made of stone.

"It's okay Naruto." Hinata encouraged.

The boy takes his first step, towards the staircase. He walked as a slow pace, keeping his head low for a few moments before his feet reached the first step. He raises his head up, looking up at the top, where Itachi was standing, Sasuke next to him and the dark red glowing above them. He takes a deep breath, fumbling with his white kimono before lifting some of it up, like a dress, and raising his right foot up, stepping on the stone. Step after step, his heart beat raced in his chest. He didn't even open his eyes until he was a few steps from the even ground. He was fighting the tears from falling. Naruto keeps his head low, and before he knew it, he'd made it up the twenty stairs.

Sasuke stares at the boy, his dominant already taken effect, as he wish to comfort his new mate. The Uchiha lad had known this boy for what seemed like forever...

He steps forward, and when he places a hand on Naruto's shoulder, the boy flinched. Sasuke can smell the fear coming off him.

"Naruto."

Naruto looks over, and a tear had escaped his right eye. In the village, most of the people coming of age weren't scared. They were more excited then anything. The were-people's hormones were worst then a typical humans, so they were excited to at least experience sex. Naruto was most likely one of the only few people who'd cried at their own ceremony.

Sasuke raises his hand from his shoulder, to the tear and the trail that it left behind on his whiskered face, and with his index finger's knuckle, he gently wipes his cheek off.

"Why are you crying?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto takes a step back. "I'm not crying..." He says quickly, and hurries next to the other four whose names were called.

Itachi gives them a quick look over before turning back to the citizens. "These are the five who will follow our ancestors. May there mating be a gracious one."

Everyone in the villager cheered and Naruto sweatdrops. Wouldn't it be strange to know that five teenagers were going to have sex tonight? Or were they used to the idea?

"Let the feast commence!" Itachi announces. The other four turned and walked at the table, where there was a bunch of food placed on the table. The blonde turns, seeing the table and his mouth watered. When the other four were going over to sit, Naruto hurries over and tries finding his seat. He continues looking until he saw an empty one on the edge, it seemed perfect because that way, it's only mean that one person could truly sit beside him and the person on his other side was also a bearer. When he reaches out for the chair, someone had pulled it from him before he could take it, which resulted in him landing on his face.

Naruto groans, a big red spot on his forehead from where he landed as he raised his head. He looks and sees Sasuke, whom pulled the chair from him.

"You're a dobe." Sasuke says. "I was trying to do the gentlemanly thing and pull out for you."

Naruto shakes his head, trying to shake off the dirt and the embarrassment he had. "You didn't need to...you...you..." Naruto says, trying to think of a name to call him.

"I did have to, look around you." Sasuke says, with a smirk. Naruto gets up, seeing the girls and bearer having their chairs being pulled out by their mates and they sit down politely.

Naruto practically growls. "I'm not a sissy, I can pull out my own damn chair!" Naruto says and took the back of the wooden chair from his 'mate' and proceeds to sit in the chair. What Naruto wasn't expecting was for the chair to break under his weight, causing him to fall and land on his butt.

Other around him tired to hold in their laughter as Naruto just couldn't win tonight. Naruto was fuming angry. Nothing was going right for him. His, not even his, white kimono was getting flithy.

Sasuke offer his hand. "Need some help up?"

Naruto smacks it away. "Stay away from me! You're...you are a...TEME!" He shouts and rolls on his knees and gets up. Just when he starts running, his wooden slipper snags on the bottom of the kimono he was wearing and rips it upward and he was almost revealed in front of everyone. Naruro quickly covers himself but everyone started laughing at him anyways.

A dark red shade was on his cheeks as he takes off his uncomfortable, wooden shoes and starts running away from the scene. This certainly wasn't his day. He runs down the steps, jumping down when he got to the last three and started running straight into the crowd of people.

Sasuke watched and he turns to his older brother, who only held a stern, yet disappointed expression on his face.

* * *

There was no where for Naruto to go, now without Sasuke knowing where to find it. He was leaning against a wall, feeling exhausted. He was still injured from his last ordeal. He sweated profoundly, as he lifts the end of his kimono, revealing his feet, which had become bloodly on the soles on them due to the dirt ground and minor pebbles.

He turns his back against the wall, sliding downward as his stress was increasing. The boy takes his left foot, and started by plucking each pebble one at a time and then carelessly tossing it on the ground.

Naruto started crying and he stops. He was in pain, not only physically, but also mentally and emotionally. Who decided his fate exactly? He wanted to know! Who decided his life, who he was going to be with, what he will be? Was this predated before his birth, or did kami strike him down with a curse?

He stands up once more and he feels a drop of water on his cheek. He blinks, and then looks upward. The sky was getting cloudy and rain started to fall.

"Just great." He says in anger. "Just fucking great!" He goes out into the street and seeing it pour down now, making his drenched in the water that looked like blood because of the moon's coloring.

Blood Rain...it fits, he supposed.

Naruto looks up, his arms strected outward. "What did I ever do you Kami?" He asks. "Why did you curse me of being a bearer? Why that damn wolf? Why god, why?" He asks as he finally broke down. He goes on his knees and held himself up with his hands.

His body started to burn up and the rain felt so good on his skin. He was breathing heavily. He only assumed that because he was crying and getting himself worked up, that he was starting to burn up. He'd always work himself up as a child, and felt hot afterwards.

But this time, it was different.

The sound of wet foot steps make Naruto look forward. His vision blurred. He sees someone's feet and it was almost like Naruto was bowing at his feet. Naruto looks up, seeing a shadowed figure above him.

"You...don't know when to stop, do you?" Sasuke's voice was monotone. His hand on his hip. "Dobe."

"Shut up...teme..." Naruto says before he felt all of his energy suddenly drained from his boy. He collaspses on his side and blacks out in the rain.

* * *

_"Why do...I feel so hot? My body...feels like fire..."_

"Naruto, don't fight this..."

_"Who said that?"_

Sasuke had been watching this boy for a long time now. Now that he was in his grasps, it was now time to make him his. Naruto was already stripped of the kimono and his was naked in front of him. The Uchiha cresses Naruto's body, sliding a cool hand down his chest, making his shiver in delight. Naruto was fighting the urges unconsciously, the pain expression on his face showed.

The Uchiha had taken him back to his home, one of the biggest places in the small village, and he placed Naruto on his bed after drying him off. Tonight was the night of instinictal mating, his wolf-side was calling for it.

Sasuke rerobes himself, and climbs over Naruto. He wanted nothing more than to give Naruto the power of the wolf, but he couldn't...he knew he couldn't, but that didn't hold him back from the mating.

Sasuke leans down and started to suck on Naruto's neck and play with nipples, teasing them. Naruto was moaning as he sub-consciously tried to get Sasuke off him. Compared to Naruto, Sasuke was stronger and he bites him on the jointing part of his neck. With his power, Sasuke was making his mark. Power flowed through the teen as he started to wither from the pain.

The new leader lets him go, and started to kiss his lips, and going down from there.

Naruto dared opened his eyes for a second, and he shuts them quickly when he felt a warm and moist hole surrounded his 'area.' He arches his hips up and practically lifts himself off the bedding.

Sasuke was skilled in everything he'd acccomplish since he was a child, and now he was using his skills to pleasure his mate. He pulls away before he could release and he gets back up to Naruto's face, presenting three fingers.

"Naruto..." Sasuke's voice was like silk. So smooth...

"Huh?" Naruto peered through his eyelids.

"Open." Naruto, seemingly understanding what he meant, opens his mouth and Sasuke inserts his fingers in him, making him suck them until they were perfectly coated.

Sasuke withdrawls them and started to prep Naruto...

* * *

And...Scene!

Okay now, you all may be mad at me so stopping so soon!

Readers: DAMN RIGHT WE ARE!

But! There will be more in the next chapter! Please be patient!

Thank you all for reading! ^_^

Please Review ^^


	8. Chapter 6: part 2: The Mating

Hello...and welcome back to Wolf's Mate..

*Mob of mad readers at the door, banging loudly* YOU BITCH! WHY DID YOU STOP WHEN IT WAS GOOD?

Me: *hiding under sheets and trying to type* I couldn't think of how to really end it! Sasuke! Naruto! Help me!

Sasu: Sorry, can't help you...you put this on yourself. Isn't that right dobe?

*Naru is passed out from Sasuke...nuff said*

Me: I'm going to die before this chapter is posted, won't I?

Sasu: Looks like it...

Me: I don't own Naruto!

* * *

Wolf's Mate

Chapter 6 part 2

Naruto was breathing a bit unevenly as Sasuke was prepping his hole. The blonde's head was down, his chin bouncing against his shoulder as he breathed. Naruto's eyes were shut tightly, feeling the discomfort of the fingers. He had his hands at his face, balled up as he tried to hide his expressions from the Wolf.

"Naruto, you must relax." Sasuke says, adding his third finger in the tight hole. His fingers were slick from Naruto's saliva and the natural wetness of the uke's body. He could feeling the stress Naruto's body was giving off. He didn't seem like he wanted to enjoy this, as everyone else in the village seemed to do. Sasuke was mindful of his injures, something he wished he could have prevented.

Sasuke pulls his fingers out, and looks at the bearer under him. He was quivering under him. A ping of sadness washed through the Uchiha, seeing his mate in such destress that he can't even enjoy his mating and most likely, his conception of his future kid.

"Naruto." That single word, spoken in the near silence. Naruto doesn't open his eyes, he didn't want to see. He didn't want to moan in pleasure, and he certainly didn't want this...this new life.

Sasuke lines himself up with the entrance. "Naruto...I'm going in." Sasuke says as he thrusted himself into the blonde.

"Gah! AH!" Naruto exclaims as Sasuke entered him. He didn't like it. Naruto's breathing was now sharp, as if he was holding in a scream. Tears started to well up in his eyes. "Get it out!" Naruto exclaimed. He was shaking his head and getting frantic. Sasuke knew in his heart, that if he stopped, and Naruto didn't get the chance to release, Naruto would be in pain. A bearer's heat was much painful because of the adding of parts. Internally, Naruto's organs were shifting around, trying to find an area to form a home for future cubs to rest until their birth. A rise in sex hormones in his body is techinally meants as a distraction of the pain.

Sasuke goes in deeper, hoping to find his pleasure spot. Just when Sasuke found it, Naruto lets out a whine. The wolf starts thrust in and out of the dobe. With each thrust, came out a moan. Sasuke mistook these as moans of pleasure, but Naruto was in pain. He felt so sick at his stomach that he could easily let himself get sick and wouldn't care. Hsi fever was getting worst and he barely had energy in him. He basically laid there with his legs spread apart with Sasuke between them. He drops his arms to his sides, as he felt consciousness slip away.

Sasuke noticed not only the lack of movement but also the lack of sound in the room. Under him, Naruto was passed out. His body covered in a sweat and his body burned of over a hundred degrees. "Naruto...Naruto?" Sasuke says, stopping his thrusting and by reaction, came inside the blonde dobe. He climbs upward, and started to pat Naruto's face.

"Wake up, Naruto...Naruto wake up." Sasuke says, growing worried about him. He lifts him up some, in his lap, and Sasuke was still in. Naruto was limp as ever though. The wolf grabs his blonde locks and holds his head up, seeing a sleeping expression on him.

"Come on dobe, now isn't the time to be asleep...get up. Wake up!" Sasuke says, thrusting in him some more. Naruto remained as silent as ever. Sasuke, still needing to have to release a second load, was debating on whether to do in the unconscious boy, or to pull out and having to pleasure himself in the restroom.

Not having another second to think, Sasuke pulls out of the dobe and accidently releases, covering him and some of Naruto. Sasuke had never felt embarrassed but there was always a first time for everything. He looks at Naruto once more, seeing how fragile Naruto actually looked. He looked like he'd been sick for weeks, and he wasn't getting any better. Sasuke leans down with Naruto in his arms, and lays him on the bedding. Sasuke gets off the bed, heading to the washroom and getting himself cleaned off.

He returns moments later, wearing a lose robe and carried a bucket and some cloths. He dips the cloth in the bucket filled with water and rings it out, as he used the material to wipe off the excess liquids off of the dobe. Naruto didn't even move as Sasuke cleaned him. Not a wincing pain, not even a groan...

The Uchiha finishes, and he sets the bucket asides, deciding to deal with it in the morning as he curls beside his mate, holding him to his chest. He starts brushing his fingers through his hair, drifting to sleep as he did so.

* * *

Naruto's eyes flutter open. He was in such a daze that he only remembers screaming out in anger in the rain. He was on his back, as his hands rested on his stomach. A dark blue robe was on him, though he doesn't know how it got on him, the material was soft, and warm due to his body temperature.

The blonde starts getting up, feeling much like a zombie as he did, just basic instinct and no thought into why he was getting up. He starts walking in a sluggish manner. There was no light in the eyes of the bearer.

If only he had paid attention, that way he'd see that he was walking straight into the door edge, and not out of the room completely. He hits it and falls backwards, landing on his already aching bottom. The dobe holds on to his newly forming bruise on his forehead and fought off the on-coming tears.

"Bitch." Naruto mumbles under his breath. His takes a deep breathe, trying to calm himself down before he would start throwing things a random people. His nerves had just about had it, with the embarrassment and the new Wolf-mate thing...he didn't get it completely...and by that, he meant that he didn't get why him? He was a good person in general, sure he did a few bad things here and there but that's what being human is. He was an saint, he'd be a liar and therefore, a sinner, something which people try to avoid doing.

Emerging from the hallway, Sasuke looks down and crosses his arms at his new mate. "Just now awake and you already fall on your ass." Sasuke comments as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Naruto looks up with a frustrated expression on his face. He wanted nothing more then to lash out at the Uchiha. He grabs onto his hair and puts his head, trying to avoid looking at Sasuke. He was shaking in pure frustration...he wasn't just mad but he was also hurting and he was sad.

Sasuke reaches down and lifts the blonde bridal style, and before the blonde could lash out, Sasuke lets him go on the bed.

"What are you-"

"You need your rest." Sasuke simply stated. The Uchiha didn't want to spend the day arguing with the dobe. He knew that Naruto was probably unaware of their mating, being unconscious, but his body did react to every touch and every ache that came with mating. Sasuke holds down Naruto's chest as he used his other hand to pull up a thin blanket. "Stay in bed, or at least, in this room for the rest of the day. I'll bring you some food later on if your hungry." Sasuke says, showing no real emotion towards the blonde.

Naruto had no real energy to fight against him. He merely narrows his eyes away from Sasuke. It was all he could do at this point and he just wanted to curl up and cry. Crying wasn't new for him, being lonely and all, but he refused to do it in front of Sasuke. Naruto wanted to still maintain _some _dignity.

The raven releases the blonde and heads out the room, he looks back, a scold on his face. "Go to sleep Naruto." He said, much like a order. It was hard to tell if he actually cared.

But he did.

* * *

Okay so that's all I can think of for the moment...^_^;; sorry for it being short... I've been having a stressful few days.

Sasu: That's no excuse...

Me: It is so! And it's not! I have work, getting ready for college, bills to pay and reviewers banging at the door wanting my head for making them wait!

Sasu: Save it for someone who cares.

Me: *eye twitches and opens a door revealing crazy fangirls and kicks Sasuke out the door* AND STAY OUT!

Sasu: *In crowd, being drowned* SAVE ME! SO MANY FANGIRLS!

Me: *insert evil laugh* Die!

Phew...Okay, so, I need to thanks all of your for being so patient with me...and thank you all for reviewing...although most of them were about me being a tease for the cliffhanger...let's just say I love making you all suffer a bit!

Sasu: *from outside in crowd* DAMN RIGHT SHE DOES!

Naru: *wakes up with adorable uke sleepy eyes* Where's my Sasuke?

Me: Ah...*gets up and runs away, leaving behind iPod with reviews. Naru picks it up and starts reading.* AiUchihaUzumaki would like to thank the following for reviewing the last chapter: **kit-lelouch ai, sugardash, nekokiki, One With No Name-OWNN, dark blue princess, isis-yolly, shadowndweller94, Guest, Shadowdarts24, skyglazingMaro, clio1111, narusasulover16, **another **Guest, KyouyaxCloud, Na, HinaLuvLuvChan, ToxicStArCaNdy, candy3314, iloveme5895, kinginryu, sathreal, FiasCeyzOwl, KitsuneLuvr88, Akirakun17 and Kyuubi717**...whoa, that's a bunch of reviewers...

Me: *re-entering the room* Did I leave my iPod in here?

Naru: Uh...*gets up and leaves with iPod*

Me: *drops jaw angrily* GIVE ME BACK MY iPOD!

Naru: GIVE ME BACK MY SASUKE!

Me: *eye twitches in anger but turns to readers* Thank you all for reading...now I must get my iPod back...

Naru: *browsing through iPod* Hey, you have the same sexy picture of Sasuke that I do...HEY!

Me: *Sweatdrops* Please Review ^_^


	9. Chapter 7: The Solider

Hello and welcome back to Wolf's Mate

To **isis-yolly, kit-lelouch ai, skyglazingMaro, roboguy45, Kafuka Megumi, Akirakun17, Shaodwdarts24, candy3314, crzyanimemom, HinaLuvChan, LyuoyaxCloud, Petrichor-3, duhcommonsense, narusasulover16, magicjewel, Mika821, Sinfully Addicted, Samji05 and Witchy Bitch. Thank you all for reviewing ^_^**

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Wolf's Mate

Chapter 7

The battle field was a bloody mess that looking like someone splattered paint every where. Only one survivor seemed to be on said field. He looks around and saw his fallen comrades, as well was his fallen enemies. The young man in question was fairly young, with black hair, hand cut with a bowl ((at this point you all should get a GOOD guess at who this is now)) and his amor he wore was cracked and the clothing under it was ripped in various places.

He looks at his surrounding area once more, noticing that he's very far from the medical tent for aid. His arm was broken, only limp and trobbing in pain. It was also bleeding from the shoulder and his leg was starting to twitch from injury and from the strain on standing on it.

This youthful man need he needed to get medical attention but he also knew that a storm was coming due to the dark clouds that started to form. He needed a shelter, and he needed it fast.

He starts limping westward, towards the forest. He hoped he would find a cave, or a least a larger tree to hide in until he had enough strength to travel further and get help.

* * *

Naruto was wide wake when Sasuke returned to the bedroom a few hours later. Naruto was frighten, but dared not to show it. Instead, he put up a brave front and glared at the Uchiha. Sasuke was delivering some dinner to him, seeing that he ignored his lunch which was still laying on the wooden-carved night stand. The sun was setting and so Sasuke lights a candle and puts it on the dresser, lighting the room a bit.

"Here. Eat." Sasuke says, putting the tray of what looked like cooked meat and some vegetables with a cup of water.

Naruto looks over and reaches ovder to some meat, lifting it up with his hands and takes a bite. He'd eat the food but he was far from happy. Sasuke sets the tray down, on the bed and Naruto starts reaching over and eats the food like a child would, getting the juices all over his face. When Naruto reaches up to wipe his face, Sasuke couldn't control himself and grabs hold on his wrist.

"Hey! What are you-" Naruto asks when he sees Sasuke leaning up towards his lips, and licks the juices off one side.

"Gah! What the heck!" He says and tries to back away from him. "Why are you acting so...so...weird?" Naruto asks.

Sasuke smirks devilishly. "Sorry, I couldn't resist...the look on your face was just so...uke-ish." Sasuke says.

Naruto lashes out at Sasuke. "What's your problem?! Why do you act like this towards me? And why me? Out of all the millions of people in this world, why me?!" Naruto asks, wanting answers. The Uchiha cups the blonde's cheek, "because, you are my destined one, though you are a dobe, you're _my _dobe." Sasuke says and his hand travels from his cheek and to a mark on Naruto's neck. "You're my mate till the day you die...so you might as well enjoy yourself and don't cause me any trouble." Sasuke spoke, giving a blow of breathe to Naruto's ear, sending chills to go down his spine.

"Agh! Get away from me!" Naruto says as he gets off the bed. "I don't want to be your mate, I want to get out of here...to go home..." Naruto says, thinking back at his home. Was it truly gone with the fire? Would he truly be held prisoner in this village? What would be his fate?What of Iruka? Granny Tsunade? Sakura?

"Your home...you mean the one where people treated you like a beast? A monster?" Sasuke says harshly. "I know what your life was like in the village...I know you more then you probably know yourself." Sasuke says, growling in his throat a bit as he gets up from the bed and walk towards Naruto.

Naruto was offically terrified. He was walking backwards until his back hits a wall. Sasuke was right in front of him, his hands right beside Naruto's face, on the wooden wall. The Uchiha lowers his eyes and then, back up, his eyes were apologic. "I'm sorry...but I know you...if you'll let me, I'll show you that you can have a good life here. I do care about you, and I have for a long time."

Naruto wanted to NOT believe him. He cursed his forgiving heart and nodded to Sasuke.

"Okay...you get only one chance..." Naruto says, darting his eyes away from him. "Don't blow it..."

Sasuke accepted this. He leans in and pecks Naruto on his cheek. "I won't. I promise." Sasuke says and lifts the blonde up, carrying him bridal style and takes him to the lower level of the large house. He puts him down and shows him to the kitchen.

"This is the kitchen," Sasuke says and points down the hallway, "and that way leads to the living room, where there's a fire place and some mats to just lay down in."

Naruto nodded and his blue eyes look over to the outside, revealing a setting sun, almost gone due to the wall that surrounded the village. Sasuke looks over and says, "it may seem later then it actually is, but perhaps it better, to get more rest then needed most days." Sasuke says and goes over and opens the door. "Do you still want a tour? I can show you the peaceful parts of the village."

Naruto wanted to take his offer. "I guess, but if it will be a problem-"

"None whatsoever..." Sasuke says and offers his hand to Naruto. "Want me to give you a ride?"

Naruto blinks curiously. "A...ride?"

* * *

"WHOA!" Naruto says as he held onto the musk-scented fur. It remained him of a relaxing scent, something to calm him down. He didn't know what the word was, but it felt like he was...happy. Sasuke had transformed into his wolf form and Naruto was riding him like a horse, only leaning more into him then he'd prefer. Sasuke was walking through the village streets as people were dimming their lights for the evening. All the shops were closing and all the parents were hustling their children inside their homes.

Sasuke was going slow because he was aware that Naruto's body was still in a delicate state, and most likely forming new heirs in him. Sasuke could already smell cubs within Naruto, but it was still too early to tell him, or else he would stress out and miscarry.

Naruto sits up some, looking around and saw that Sasuke was taking him to where a long patch of grass grew on a hill, leading to a tree that was grown into the wall of the village.

"Whoa, that's a big tree," Naruto says, when looks up, he can see a nest of blue jays, two birds with three little eggs. Naruto gets off Sasuke's back, and walks over to sits under the tree. Sasuke starts shifting back into his human form, revealing himself and Naruto looks away and hands him his spare clothes he brought in a bag. "Here...go get dress." Naruto says with a hint of blush on his face.

Sasuke smirks and started to put his clothing on, feeling no shame for his body. The wolf merely sits down next to his mate, and Naruto scoots away from him. Sasuke raises an eyebrow and reaches over, pulling Naruto closer to him and wraps his arm around Naruto's shoulder. "You rode on my back eariler, so why can't you sit next to me now?" Sasuke asks.

Naruto looks away shyly and says, "well...I feel...weird around you."

Sasuke rolls his eyes. Naruto was making excuses now, and it seemed pretty sad. "You shouldn't, we're mates. Get used to it."

Naruto growls some, "hey listen you! I'm not used to these animal things okay! I grew up with humans and my believe is that we get to know each other before spending the rest of our lives together. Sure their are things such as arranged marriages but at least they know who they'll be with, not like you who just came into my life and nearly killed me!" Naruto says. He pouty face was so adorable, like a child.

Sasuke smirks. "You were engaged...to me. Since before you were born." Sasuke says and Naruto drops his jaw.

"Uh...what? I didn't know you!" Naruto exclaims.

Sasuke looks down and when Naruto was about to say something else, he leans down and kisses Naruto on his lips. Naruto was stunned but he pulls away, secretly liking the kiss.

"What the heck?!" Naruto asks as he starts wiping his mouth. Sasuke loves to torture his uke sometimes. It kinda felt nice that he was teasing him, after observing for years and seeing him pull pranks on hopeless villagers. Sasuke knew more to the story of Naruto, and little did he realize it, but Sasuke tried his best to defend Naruto as he grew up. Naruto may have meet him as a preteen but Sasuke known him since he was a baby.

Suddenly, Sasuke narrows his eyes over to his right. His wolf-hearing picked up an unfamilar voice that groaned of pain.

"An outsider is in the village." Sasuke says and because it was his duty as the village leader, he gets up and looks toward the direction of the sound. His eyes turn into a red with the three commas in them. Naruto looks up at Sasuke and not seeing his eye color, he looks towards the direction where Sasuke was looking

"An outsider? Is that a bad thing?" Naruto asks. He was an outsider himself.

"It could mean a threat, but I also smell blood. Either way, I must go check it out." Sasuke says and when he looks over, "you can go back to the home, I'll meet up with you later." Sasuke says as he starts running down the hillside with great speed.

Naruto blinks cautiously and he frowns up childishly. "Hey you jerk! Don't just leave me!" He says and started to run after him.

* * *

Moments before, Rock Lee was at the edge of a cave and as exhaustion was coursing through his body, he takes a few steps into the dark area. The clouds were gathering outside, turning into a dark hue and with the flashes and cracks in the sky, a storm was going to brew.

Lee could barely keep his eyes open, as he limps through the cavern, not expecting to suddenly fall down a slope. A gasps escapes him, as he rolls down, his injures getting worst, and he was barely keeping conscious. The cavern that lead into the secret village was about ten miles deep, and as he continued to head down, no sign of light was apparent.

The soldier lands on solid ground five miles down and lands five miles outside of the actual village. He opens his eyes, pain coursing through his body and he can barely see a light from the village's sky opening. Lee falls into the ground, unexpecting the grass texture ti press against his face. He coughs up some blood.

In the shadow, a beast about four feet tall walks forward, toward the soilder. Lee turns his head, seeing the red fury spiked in various place in the animal. Lee then passed out, his head going limp as blood started to fill the area.

The femine-lion shaped creature sniffs the body, smelling the delicious scent of blood but also that of a unmated male. The creature backs up some, hearing the sounds of an approaching person. The lion shifts into a smaller size teen boy with red hair and a tattoo with the word 'love' on his forehead over his left eye. His eyes still held a dark liner around his eyes, and was wearing a jaded green robe with brown trimmings and a belt made with leather, created by animal skins.

The young man crouches down to Lee's side and looks over to his right when he sees the village leader, Sasuke Uchiha, run over to him. To say Sasuke was surprised to see the redhead, wasn't an understatement.

"Gaara? Who is that?" Sasuke asks with a growl in his voice.

"I don't know, but I want to treat his injuries." Gaara says in his monotone voice.

"Do you know what you're asking? What if he-"

"Sasuke!" Naruto says, running over and pants heavily. Sasuke turns and had a mean look in his eye.

"Naruto! I told you to go home." Sasuke says and Naruto basically ignores him. The blonde goes around him and looks down at Lee.

"I know him. He's Sakura's fiancee." Naruto says. Gaara started to growl and barks, "no, this is my mate! I claim him."

Naruto backs up and looks rather surprised. Even though this young man was in his human form, the characterstics of an animal were still present. Were all the people in the village like this? Or those with the ability to morph into animals?

Sasuke puts a hand on Naruto's shoulder and walks around the boy. Gaara, feeling like his mate will be taken away, wraps his arms around the unconscious man and started to back up with Lee in his arms. This wasn't the first time Sasuke's seen this and he says, "take him to the healers. I'll talk to him when he wakes up but until then, you must stay by his side." Sasuke says and turns his back to Gaara. "Go now before I change my mind and kill him here and now!" Sasuke says as his energy was double and threatening.

Gaara nods, not normally one to bow down to anyone, but he lifts Lee up and he starts heading down the hillside and down the dirt path that lead to the village.

Naruto was just thinking that Sasuke finally had a heart when he was suddenly grabbed by the upper arm and forcefully dragged. "You are in trouble. I ordered you to go home and you disrespected me." Sasuke says.

"Hey! Let me go!" Naruto says, demanding to be freed and when he was yanked in front of Sasuke, he felt a nerve being pinched and blacks out. Sasuke lifts Naruto up and started to carry him through the village. He knew his mate was new to this life, but he was going have to learn how to be a good wife and mother, even through force.

* * *

Wow...Sasuke you are mean!

Thank you all for your reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	10. Chapter 8: New Roles to Play

Hello and welcome back to Wolf's Mate.

Me: Okay, I'm in college now and I won't be able to update as much as I want.

Sasu: Excuses!

Naru: That's not all! You going somewhere aren't ya?

Me: Yes I am. On Oct 12-14, I'm going to TsubasaCon!

Naru: *rolls eyes* Cosplayers...

Sasu: That's mine line!

Me: Whatever! I'm going to try to go as 'Alice' from Alice in Wonderland.

Sasu: Oh yeah, cause that's so original...

Me: Do you want fangirl attack like last time?

Sasu: *eyes widen in horror*

Me: Thought so...

Naru: Just get on with the reviews!

Me: Fine! Thank you to the following reviewers:

**kit-lelouch ai, crzyanimemom, Kafuka Megumi, Akirakun17, KyouyaxCloud, Guest, TwilightMedoiac, Mika821, skyglazingMaro, PrincessMoni, Shadowdarts24, duhcommonsense, Guest, yukixsnow, NaruSasuLover16, HinaLuvLuvChan, Sinfully Addicted, Shi-tan (Guest), CodenameMise, Lexi100531, Obsessiveness 1530, wishfulliving89, Guest, Guest, and to raymoniatab. **

Sasu: You also got a bunch of people following this story now right.

Me: Yes I do! Thank you all of your who've favorited me and my story and who are following me and this story!

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Wolf's Mate

Chapter 8

Naruto was not happy. He was not happy about everything that has happened in his life. He was especially not happy about what his punishment was since going against his alpha's orders.

Naruto was locked away in this...building. It was the Uchiha's home but to Naruto, it was a prison. It was locked in a spare bedroom and having all the exits literally all sealed, he was going stir-crazy. Naruto was pacing the floors, throwing things, and banging the walls so that someone would hear his pleas of freedom.

It had been five hours and no response.

Sasuke was outside the room, not acknowledging the dobe cries. Since no physical punishment wasn't his weapon choice, he figured that the dobe could use some solitary comfinement. Sasuke can hear all the steps, all the banging and all the pleas but no, he wasn't going to let him out. The young leader starts walking off, letting the dobe burn his energy off.

Naruto growls, fighting off the tears that threathen to fall and he slides to the ground, pitifully hitting the wall, but exhausted rang through his eyes. He leaned against the dry wall, and he wanted out still. His face was red from when he was working himself up. The blonde looks around his prison from where he sat. It seemed simple enough. A room with just the essentials. The blonde hugs his knees and rested his head on them, drifting off to a exhausted nap.

* * *

Sasuke was chopping some wood with his elder brother. Just because they were the richest people in the village, doesn't mean they liked to spend it so others can do their bidding.

"I've noticed that your mate has quiet down." Itachi comments as he lifts his axes and slices the wood in half. Winter was going to be upon them soon and they would need all the fire wood they could get. The village was designed to house them in secret, but most of the ones with human forms or were humans, needed to leave the cave to get more supplies, including wood.

Sasuke doesn't really say anything. He was glad the dobe had calmed down and perhaps getting some rest. It wouldn't be too long when he starts having the early symptoms of pregnancy. The Uchiha picks up a larger piece of wood from the pile and places it on the tree stumb. "Yeah," Sasuke merely replied to his brother.

Itachi places his axe head on the tree stumb and with the other end, he leans on it a bit. "You can't treat him like a pet you know." Itachi states.

"I don't."

"Yeah you do." Itachi backfired to his younger brother. "You're too strict with him, it's almost abusive."

Sasuke growls a bit. "Then what do you want me to do? He's fighting me at every chance he can get." Sasuke raises his axe up and slams it between the wood, slicing it in half. Itachi shrugs a bit. Looking angry, Sasuke looks over at his brother. "How do you treat Deidara then?"

"Well, you have to show some compassion Sasuke, which may be hard for you to do. Naruto has lived a hard life and maybe he doesn't know how to receive it. The two of you need to calm down when your near each other or else your kids may see this one day." Itachi comments. He looks down and picks up a sliced piece of wood, and places it in the bigger pile of smaller pieces of wood.

"I'm sure you and Deidara have a great relationship and with a brat on the way, you guys should be in happy-wonderland about that. I just...don't know what to do honestly." Sasuke says.

Itachi thinks for a moment and says, "will Naruto be taking part in the group lesson?" Itachi asks.

Sasuke nodded. "I'm making him go in the morning. He'll need it."

* * *

-At Dawn-

Naruto was sleepy, but Sasuke was waking him up. "Dobe, get out of bed." Sasuke spoke with a monotone voice. He was shaking the blonde awake and Naruto started to groan in his sleep.

"Stop teme...gonna feel sick." He says and tries to bury himself deeper in the pillow. Sasuke stopped and he backs up some. "You need to get up, you have lessons today."

"Wha lessons?" Naruto asked in his pillow.

"You're going to a group lesson to learn about what you need to do as a 'wife' and since you had no role models prior this lesson, you're going to need all the learning you can get." Sasuke said and started to walk away. "And if you don't get up within the next few minutes, I'll dump a whole bucket of water over your head."

The blonde sighs dramactially and rips the blanket off of him. He sits up slowly and holds his head. He was kinda dizzy but he ignored it as he got up. He was used to being kinda sick and no one to help him. He sure as hell didn't want Sasuke's help. Naruto stand up and shuffles his feet and got ready for the day.

* * *

Sasuke walks with Naruto to the where the group lesson usually takes place; it was in a building just east of where they lived. Naruto was not a happy camper as he looks over at the teme and growls. The Uchiha, on the other hand, was walking calming and ignoring the dobe's growls. It was soon that they approached of what appeared to be a gathering of young woman and a few males, all in a circle and with someone older leading the group.

The villager leader clears his throat, getting everyone's attention, including the instructor's and says, "can you add another to your group sessions?"

The instructor looks over. He was tall and lean, wearing a bandana ob his head and what looked like typical male attire of handmade clothes. He gives off a weird vibe, enough for Naruto to notice but enough for Sasuke to completely ignore. He walks over, and says, "add another?" He asks and looks over at the bright blonde and narrows his eyes. "This is your new mate, isn't it Uchiha-sama?"

"Yes, this is Naruto." Sasuke says and looks down at the dobe, "and this is Ebisu, he'll be your instructor on how to be a proper mate and mother to children. He'll also instruct you on some basic daily chores."

Naruto really wanted to kill Sasuke now. "I don't need a class to teach me how to be some house wench." Naruto says. "And what do you mean mother? We haven't had sex." Naruto says.

"Oh really dobe?" Sasuke asks, his tone deep and serious.

"No we haven't, I think I would know if I had sex or not Teme." Naruto says, crossing his arms.

The instructor gasps and says, "young man, that is not how you talk to Uchiha-sama! You better behave yourself in this lesson!"

"I don't wanna be in some dumb lesson anyway! I think I'd rather be beheaded then deal with ANY of this CRAP!" Naruto shouts, offending the sensei. The teacher wanted to beat the snot out of the brat for his mouth but because he is the mate of the new leader, the last he'd want would be to be killed, or worst.

Sasuke puts his arm around Naruto's waist. "Naruto, calm down." He says and then shifting, turning to Naruto's front. "I want you to take this lessons because I think it would do you some good."

"Why should I? I don't want to be here. I don't want to be with you, I don't want you to be your mate. I don't want to be in this village, feeling so trapped that it suffocates me...fact is..." Naruto says, with tears threatening to fall. "I just don't want to be here anymore."

Sasuke saw the saddness in his eyes. "Okay, calm down please. You're working yourself up." Sasuke says as he reached out to the blonde. Quickly, Naruto smacks his hand away from him.

"Don't even try to comfort me. This is ALL YOUR FAULT!" He shouts and starts running off. Sasuke wanted to run after him, but maybe it was best for them to have some time apart. He turns some, seeing the others from the lesson watching him and he instantly glares, activating his red-eye power. Everyone then feared and looked down at the ground, away from the Uchiha.

* * *

-At the Healing Place, Around Dawn-

Rock Lee was sleeping off some medicine that he was given after Gaara had brought him to the small hut-like building that was set aside for injured people. The young lion set quietly and watched the young man sleep. He didn't seem to say or do anything else but watched over him, which was good since Hinata had to tell Gaara that he would need to be quiet if he wanted to visit with him.

The sun was rising, and the new dawn was breaking as he watched his mate. Sure, they weren't offically 'mated' but Gaara could feel it. This was to be his mate.

A soft, grunting sound, escaped the awaking solider and he opens his bug eyes slowly. His vision still fuzzy as he tried to focus on where he was and who was the mysterious red-headed man look down at him.

"You're waking up. Good." Gaara says, in a monotone voice but he was actually excited.

"Wh...where am I?" The man asks.

"You're safe. In a hidden village," the lion says as he leans in some to his beloved. Lee, a little on edge, sits up and started to back away from the guy.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"...You need more rest. Healer's orders." Gaara says.

Lee blinks and looks around his surroundings. He sees a small area, with a long cloth blocking the only exit from the area. The only window was just a small square cut out of the wall for natural light.

A sudden realization smacks him in the face as he sits up all the way, head-butting Gaara in the forehead, even though it didn't seem to faze him (Lee). "The battle! The War! Sakura! I need to go back and- ah!" Lee says loudly as his injures were making themselves known with throbbing pain. His leg was wrapped up to his knee, and his arm was covered all the was to the shoulder joint, making it nearly impossible to move it from place.

Gaara's eyes widen as he heard a _female's _name from his mate's voice. "Who's Sakura?" He asks, growling a bit, his nails growing some and getting thicker.

"My fiancee! She's back in the war, healing the others! I must let her know that-"

Gaara got up and with his claw-like nails, slashes into the dirt walls, dragging them across about ten inches. Lee gulps at the sight, wondering why this guy is getting angry over the fact that he has a fiancee...unless...

"Never mention that name around my presence anymore. You are _mine_!"

"I don't even know your name." He simply points out. This guy, more like teen, was scary when he wanted to be.

"I am Gaara, and you are my mate."

"Whoa! I'm only with Sakura! Besides, I don't know why-"

Gaara starts to shift into a lion-beast. His main fur was a yellowish color while his short mane was the same red as his hair. Large teeth was exposed when Gaara started to roar. Lee was terrorified now, and as he tried to back away, he couldn't. The lion crawls appoarches Lee, growling threateningly. Getting on top of the injured solider, his teal-colored eyes reflected Lee's scaried expression. _"Mine~"_

Lee blinks after hearing that. "Did...you just talk?"

_"You can hear my thoughts. This means we are meant for each other...this is the way of the were-beast."_

The young solider slowly reaches up with his freed arms, and slowly started to pet the lion against the cheek. "Calm down please...I thank you for watching over me while I was hurt." Lee says in the softest voice he could. Gaara purrs softly, something he hadn't done in years, and nuzzles against the black haired man. The lion climbs over Lee and pushes him forward some, making a gap big enough for Gaara to be against the wall. Lee was bewildered but smiles some to the soft-hearted lion. He pets Gaara's stomach, before laying his head down against it, hearing the purring continue throughout the beast's body.

The lion rests his head down on his big paw, _"you better not hurt me, I'll hurt you first if you try to leave me."_

"I couldn't leave if I wanted to, my leg is broke."

The lion smirks to himself and like his mate, started to drift to sleep.

_'His fur is so soft...like the pillow I sleep on when I'm home.' _Lee thought to himself as he started to rest with the Lion.

* * *

Okay that's all for today folks! I'm sorry I haven't posted this up as I wanted to...but lack of ideas and lack of time...

So, how many children do you want Naruto to carry? One? Two? Three? More then that?

Same question goes over the Lee/Gaara couple. I'm still not sure if I want Lee to be the seme or not? Or if I want Gaara to be the Uke of not?

Tell me what you think or what you want! Please!

Thank you for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	11. Chapter 9: Freedom

Hey everyone and welcome back to Wolf's Mate.

To the following reviewers:

**Princess Merleen, Kafuka Megumi, kagomee14, uchiha hinata21, roboguy45, June Jarvis, duhcommonsense, Guest, Snowangel701, nominatosay, Shadowdarts24, CodenameMise, 14, Liddo-Obession, KitsuneLuvr88, UzuHuu, YaoiWolf34, MichikoMichiyo29, PrincessMoni, IchigoPudding, DugeYBL, Lexi100531, Guest, Sinfully Addictied, and to NaturesBeast. **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! ^_^**

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Wolf's Mate

Chapter 9

Naruto climbs the ten foot ledge that separated the village from the cave that lead out to the outside world. He was just a few inches from reaching the top of the ledge and then being able to pull himself up. He had to leave, now or never. The blonde reaches up, taking hold of the edge and then, deciding to be daring, starts to swing his right leg over, so he could get a start of rolling upwards into the cavern. When he did, and his foot was over, it not only felt uncomfortable, but awkward. He shuts his eyes for a moment and using all of his muscle control to pull himself up.

His goal succeeded, and he pants heavily after managing such a task. He grunts some, wondering why, such a normal and easy task for him in the past, would be so difficult for him now.

Not thinking too much into it, he sits up, and forcing himself off the ground. He didn't care if he had dirt covering him; all he worried about, was running as far away as he could before that wolf found out he was out of the village. The teen starts running as fast as he could before running into another dirt wall, that was about twenty feet from the ground this time. He gulps a bit, wondering how he would be able to climb it, without the chance of falling. He looks up, noticing that it was not only narrow, but also against another wall. Naruto grins, knowing that he could easily climb it now with a bit of balance, and charka control.

He starts by climbing up at least five feet before he even had a chance to start his jumping. Remembering from what he's learned from watching others in the village, he starts to jump over to the other wall, which was, at least, three feet apart. Once he had his first jump, it wasn't hard to keep a rhythm going, and before he knew it, he was at the top and all he needed to do was jump on the ledge and his ticket to freedom was a stone's throw away.

Naruto jumps! His feet land on just at the edge of the ledge. The teen almost loses his balance, having to swing his arms frantically and trying not to let go of the ledge. Using pure instinct, he shifts his body weight send, which meant that he fell forward, but he didn't fall twenty feet back to the beginning.

Feeling his heart still racing, he felt very lucky and like he wasn't going to die at the moment. He gets up and feeling a lurching sensation in his stomach, making him a bit woozy. He was took that as simply adrenaline rushing throughout his being.

He felt like he needed to hurry though, because if Sasuke were to find out that he was gone, he could have easily shift into his wolf form and chase after him. Naruto rushes out of the cave and within ten minutes, he felt the cool air of the forest. The morning light cascaded through the vibrate green leaves. Nostalgia went through him as he felt happy once more. All he wanted to do was to spin around, being his old, care-free self once more. However, he wasn't freed from the Wolf's hold just yet. He needed to get to his village or somewhere far from where he now was.

Listening to the winds, he turns to his left, seeing the leaves after the path. As in his village's beliefs to follow the winds of faith, so was his. He heads off, after the winds of destiny.

* * *

The war was brutal, this was the only thing Sakura Haruno knew from healing the injured. She's seen everything from torn limps to blood and guts. In her field of practice, she is to heal and to save as many lives as possible. She scrubs her hands in the warms of the creek that lead away from her home village. Her eyes read of exhaustion, with those dark eyes that hung from her jaded eyes. A guard is with her, standing watching. He holds a sword in his hand, his guard up. The reason why she needed one was that because she was so vital. She saved lives and only a few people in the village knew of this art and could do it very well.

"Haruno-san, we must hurry." The guard informs her.

She turns, nodding to the man and getting up from the cold ground. Her hair pulled back, and her clothing garbs were still covered with blood.

The young medic was also in mourning. Not too long ago, she had received word that the latest battle with the Oto, there was no survivors. And her fiancée, Lee, fought in that battle.

She hadn't said anything since she'd found out about his death.

Before that, she had lost her best friend, Naruto, to a raid from the Oto village. Her heart was breaking from this war, and she wanted to end. Not just the war, but all the pain that the war had brought her.

"Sakura."

The pink haired girl looks over and sees Iruka. He had recently volunteered to help in the struggle. She knew this wasn't a place for a kind hearted man, especially for one who was able to bare children, like Naruto could. No one else knew of his secret, because around the time when his generation's list was posted, it was immidently destroyed due to an attack from outsiders. She was aware of how much his heart must be in pain, because he looked at Naruto as a son.

"What can I do for you Iruka?" She asks causally. As a medic, she had to keep up appearances because she couldn't allow her emotions to take control of her. More lives could be lost due to that one weakness.

"They're looking for you in tent five. Some new injured just arrived from the south." Iruka says. She nods and heads off that way. The young man could only watch as she was keeping herself numb. He wished he was a strong to do that, but that was why he was here. To forget about his heart-filled pain.

The sky was turning lighter and brighter, but this didn't mean much for those in battle and for those who died. He looks towards the forest over to his right. It would just easier to just run and get away from everyone and everything. He knew though, that they would eventually find him. The soldiers would shake him down from a tree if he were to hide in high trees or yank him from the soil if he tried to hide underground.

He was better off where he was, and nothing would be able to change this...

Over a few yards, an exhausted blonde teen rushes out from the dark trees and into plain view for everyone to see. Never had tents been more of a welcoming for the sixteen year old. "Thank god! I'm free!" He says as he just wanted to lay on the grass and have the golden rays shine down on him, making him glow in new-found glory. He couldn't though, and he needed to find someone who knew him and where he know he was safe.

He looks over and standing in the middle of the camp, was his mentor, Iruka. Fate was now on his side, as he rushes over to the tanned man.

"Iruka Sensei!" The teen was never more happy to see him in his entire life. The ninja looks over and couldn't believe it.

"Naruto?! My kami!" He says, going over and when the two met, they collided, embracing each other so tightly. "I thought you were dead! What happened to you?" Iruka asks.

"I was captured my the wolf and then..." He started to repeat the word 'then' and started to sob in his sensei's chest. Iruka brushes his fingers through the dirty golden locks and lifts him up.

"Okay, well let's get you somewhere to lay down, you look like you've been through hell and back." Iruka says, walking towards his tent. Naruto continues to hold tightly to his sensei as if his lift depended on it. He felt very weak and exhausted and for someone who ran on pure energy, this was pretty bad.

* * *

Gaara had shifted back to his human form and lowers his mate's head down so he could stretch some. He steps out of the small hut and starts cracking his joints. Looking over, he spots the villager leader, Sasuke, and was raised with questions. The Uchiha looks up and starts jumping up, facing the red-head. "Have you seen my mate?" Sasuke asks him.

"Do you mean the blonde that was with you?" Gaara asks, even though he didn't get a good look at the Uchiha's other.

Sasuke merely nodded in response. Gaara shakes his head no. "I've been here with my mate."

"If you see him, let him know that I'm looking for him." The wolf says and as he jumps off the ledge, he shifts into his wolf form and started running off through the village, hoping to see him somewhere before thinking the worst case scenario.

He starts sniffing around, catching the dobe's trail, and starts following it. As soon as he got to where he found Lee, at the entrance of the village, Sasuke swore all the swears man kind had ever heard or, in this case, thought of.

* * *

Okay this was a short chapter. I know it but I hope you all enjoyed.

I have a FictionPress account with the same name as this account. I have my story on there and I would really appreciate it if you guys checked it out and let me know what you guys think about it.

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	12. Chapter 10: Safety in Numbers

Hey everyone and welcome back to Wolf's Mate.

All to say is I'M SUPER SORRY for the wait. Honestly, I had a bad case of writer's block, but thanks to my newest Beta, I've restarted writing and I'm hoping to be more inspired to write more for this story. ^_^

I want to thank you all for reviewing, favoring and following both my story and me. They really mean a lot. Usually, I try to thank all those who review but since so many people reviewed, I'm afraid I cannot thank them like I usually do.

So for those who had questions, I'll answer them.

To **yo (guest): **Naruto was happy to be with a sense of familiarity. (For reason in this chapter, you'll find out what happened to the actual village). When he was in Sasuke's village, it was like being in a whole new world for him.

To **guest: **The one who lives in Morgantown...you wouldn't happen to be going to WVU would you? I go to Marshall and I did go to TsubasaCon. Sadly, I couldn't really cosplay. I did the first day ((I was dressed in a goddess costume because I couldn't get my Alice one ): )) but I was there for all three days. I take part in a Greggo show on Friday and I'm sad that they video didn't make it up on YouTube.

To **skyglazingMaro: **I'm still thinking about how he (Sasuke) will get his Naruto back.

I don't own Wolf's Mate, Just OCs

* * *

Wolf's Mate

Chapter 10

Naruto panting in his slumber-state made the kunochi on staff very anxious. She wipes the sweat from his brow, wondering what has this blonde been through since the village was raided. Gently, the pinkette raises his left hand and feels for a pulse with her two fingers.

_'His pulse is a bit fast...his body temperature hasn't lowered either. This can be dangerous and since this is a war-zone, he could be at greater risk.' _Sakura thought to herself.

At the opening of the medical tent, Iruka walks in, carrying a clean cloth and brought a bucket of water. "How's he doing Sakura?" The tanned man asks in concern.

Green eyes lowered in gaze before meeting dark orbs. "He's still unconscious. His heart rate is a bit paced and he's still burning up. Not to mention, we're on limited supplies and those are meant for the shinobi fighting and become injured." She says, being honest. "There's not much I can do for him at the moment."

A breath escapes from Iruka and he kneels down next to the boy. Naruto merely appeared to be sleeping, only his cheeks were flushed and he had a cold rag resting on his forehead. It never occurred to them that inside the blonde's mind, he was still running. In his inner mind, he was still running for his life and Sasuke was on his tail. He was weaving through the forest, trying to escape the Uchiha, or at the least, trying to make it harder for him to catch him. Naruto turns his head and sees the black wolf attacking him with all of its might.

A sharp intake of breath and Naruto snaps his eyes wide open. His vision focuses as he darts his sees left to right in a panicked manner.

"Naruto!"

Blue eyes started to look for the source of the voice when he sees Iruka to his left.

"Ir-iruka? Is that really you?" Naruto asks as he starts breathing again. He sits up quickly and soon regarded as his head was spinning and his stomach ached. Sakura and Iruka both steadied him and helped him lower back down so he wouldn't hurt himself.

"Yes Naruto, it's me. You're safe." Iruka assures as his cold hand cups Naruto's burning flesh. Naruto moans weakly and leans more into the hand as if it was his pillow. As the boy turned, Sakura notices from minor cuts on his back and with some medical ninjutsu, begans healing them. "Naruto, what on earth happened to you? You just vanished when the village was raided, we all though you died." She says in high-pitched voice, out of concern. It wasn't surprising since some of the villagers did die during that raid.

Naruto was found tongue-tied, as he tries to get his words out. "I was, I was, captured. Taken! I was taken. Wolf! Mating! Hidden village!" He started shouting as he forced the words out. His mind was swimming as he clear remembers what had happened to him, but it seemed like he was fighting something within him. He was losing his breath once more and sounded like he was gagging.

"Naruto, slow down." Iruka says as he started brushing his other hand through the blonde locks of the boy, earning a groan.

"My...head hurts." He mutters and dark orbs darted to Sakura. She had a serious expression on her face. She gets up and goes over to the corner, grab some herbs that she had gathered earlier, and started to make a medicine for her friend.

Iruka thought of the possibility that perhaps the blonde must have hit his head and wasn't think clearly due to the injury. Sakura mixes the herbs together and when it was ready, she goes over to the two men and kneels down next to Naruto, on his right side.

"Iruka, please help me get the medicine in him." She asks in a soft voice.

The instructor nodded and lifts Naruto's head up some. "Naruto, are you still awake? Sakura has some medicine for you."

Naruto opens his eyes some and looks over to his right, seeing the medic pushing the bowl of medicine to his lips. It smelt horrid and he tries to push it away, but Iruka pulled him in his lap, hugging his upper torso with his left arm and kept him still with his right. Sakura holds his jaw open with one hand and pours the herbs into him with the other, making Naruto take his medicine.

As the blue eyes dilate some, he began to see hallucinations, seeing a bunch of double people and the colors around him began to revert back and forth.

Iruka lowers him down and notices when Naruto was just laying there, his eyes darting around half-lidded before his head goes completely limp and his eyes shut.

"It's a side effect, it makes you delusional before you black out." Sakura informs him because of the worried expression on the sensei's face. "His head should be clear when he wakes up."

Iruka merely nodded to the girl and stayed by Naruto's side.

* * *

_**"You think Naruto left the village?"**_ Itachi asks as he sees his younger brother pacing around in his wolf form. The two could communicate with each other while in wolf forms through a mental link due to blood. The older, slightly grayer wolf's head went back and forth as the younger, blue-tinted black fur was spiked up and was mentally yelling.

_**"I DON'T THINK! I KNOW HE LEFT! I CAN NO LONGER SMELL HIM AROUND HERE!" **_Sasuke says and Itachi sighs.

_**"Sasuke! You cannot panick. As village leader, you must take control and cannot show you're panick-state. It shows weakness in a leader!"**_ Itachi says.

In anger, Sasuke swipes a medium-sized rock and hurls it with his clawwed-paw and swipes it towards some trees. _**"What can I do then?"**_

_**"Okay first, calm down. No one is go do when their head isn't clear." **_Itachi says in a calm manner and after a few intakes of air, Sasuke's demeanor lessen and his head was clearing. _**"Now Sasuke, think. If he's not in the village, where do you think he would be heading?" **_

Sasuke wanted to bash his own head against a heavy stone since it was so obvious. Naruto wanted to go back to that village filled with wolf-hating humans. If they knew that Naruto was his mate, they'd try to KILL him and their unborn pups.

Without haste, Sasuke starts running off, using his own secret route through a hole in the ground under the way on the west side, and began his search for his dobe of a mate.

* * *

Lee gulps nervously as he begins crawling away from the red headed lion-boy. He was still injured but apparently he was well enough for Gaara to 'take-care-of-him.'

"Listen Gaara...you have been such great help and all but-" Lee says, being cut off by Gaara backing him into a corner of the very small medic hut.

"No. Mate time. NOW!" Gaara says in a possessive way as he crawls on top of the shinobi and begins kissing his neck.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" Lee shouts and Gaara starts grinding against him.

"Gaara no!" A female's voice says, breaking Gaara's mood and saving Lee from mating-rape. She was an older woman with sandy blonde hair and a similar teal color eyes as Gaara. She quickly grabs Gaara by his ear, like a mother would, and drags him off of Lee and tosses him out of the small hut. Landing him off a cliff but Gaara shifts into his lion form, starting to climb up and the woman shifts in a larger female lioness and growls at the younger lion. In a whimper, Gaara in chased off.

Satified, the female looks over at Lee, in which the black-haired guy asks, "you don't want to mate with now, do you?"

"Don't even think about it." A male's voice says as he comes from the roof of the building and lands beside the lioness. "Temari here already has he eye on some Konoha male." The guy says, with purple paint on his face. He wore a dark cloak and had a puppet on his back. "The name is Kankuro and we're Gaara's older siblings." He says, letting himself in. He reaches over to a bunch of folded up animal fur used as blankets and tosses them out the door, landing on the lioness' face.

Growling at the, the lioness shifts back into her human-form and wraps the fur around her flawless skin.

"Kankuro, you jerk. You didn't have to throw it at my face!"

"Be glad I actually gave you something to cover yourself in." Kankuro taunted playfully as he looks over at Lee.

Temari walks in with the sheet of animal furs covering herself. "We knew Gaara had decided on a mate when we saw him carrying you to this hut. We were worried that he would try to...'mate' with you. Looks like we were right to worry." Temari says. "What was your name again?"

"It's Rock Lee. I'm from Konoha and I need to get back." He says, trying to get back up and Kankuro puffs some air out of his lungs.

"Konoha is nearly burnt down to the ground at the moment. Only a few buildings survived and most of the people got injuried or killed on sight."

"NANI!?" Lee asks.

Temari smacks him on the head. "Baka! You need to be settle with things like that!"

"What? The only thing I care is that I got my mate out of there before the hit. That was all that cared." Kankuro says, meaning about Kiba and his unborn cubs (Kankuro is also a lion).

Temari rolls her eyes at her brother and looks over at Lee, who looked sick to his stomach. She goes over and says, "Most of Konoha civilans are alive, I bet even a majority of your friends are still alive. Whenever you get better, we'll escort you the tents."

"Wait, how do you know so much?" Lee asks.

"I go in recon every other day." Kankuro says. "I only got here about a few hours ago to take my mate to a friend's hut for safe keeping."

"Well then, I don't suppose I can get-" Lee was cut off when the small window had a paw enter through it. It was Gaara's paw and the two siblings had to get their horny younger brother away from his injuried mate. They both grabbed him by his fur and yank him away from the small hut.

Lee was shaken at the might Gaara was doing all for him. It was rather unsettling and all Lee could imagine with his new 'mate' was the painful intercourse he might end up having with the lion.

It made him nervous just thinking about it.

* * *

Thank you all for being patience and for reading this story.

Special thanks to my new beta **yoli ravioli. **

Please Review ^^


	13. Chapter 11: Sasuke to the Rescue

Hello and welcome to 'Wolf's Mate.'

Sorry this chapter is so short.

To my following reviewers: **Moon Light Fire Kitsune, Liddo-Obsession, Snowangel701, Akirakun17, sathreal, Ttrace (guest), DudeYBL, sugardash, Amyethious, Kafuka Megumi, BlackKittyMoon, Guest, mangamichelle12, mikochiuchiha, PlantinumOwl, NaturesBeast, Vyoko18, Gao-chi (guest), **and **TheBlackEsbreon**

**Thank you all for reviewing ^_^**

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Wolf's Mate

Chapter 11

Sasuke's sharingan red eyes glared down the small gathering of Konoha survivors. He was hidden in the shadows, knowing that his mate was down there, somewhere. A low growl escaped the wolf and before he was about to charge, he was stopped by a voice.

"Sasuke, you haven't changed much and you still don't think, do ya?"

The wolf snaps his head and sees a gray-haired man, his arms crossed over his chest. The man had a headband that covered his lower left eye and his hair was shaped in an odd direction. Sasuke's eye twitch some to the fact that it was Kakashi Hatake, a resident from the Konoha who became a resident to the hidden village a while back ago, having transformed into an animal as well. It was thanks to Kakashi that he was able to get into Konoha as a doctor a while back.

"Shift back to your human form so we can talk." Kakashi says, knowing that he couldn't understand Sasuke while in wolf form.

Sasuke turns his head around, focusing his energy on changing back to his human form. His fur started to desist into pale skin, his claws started to return back to his hands and normal nails; his legs started to revert back to pale, well-toned legs. Sasuke shakes his head some, his face having reverted back to normal and his eyes returned to their onyx color. Kakashi tosses him some clothes that he had on him in a larger bag and the leader accepted them.

"How did you know I'd be here?" Sasuke asks, putting on the dry animal skin on as a shirt.

"Itachi told me about Naruto and how he's your new mate. I also have known Naruto since he was a baby and I know how stubborn he can be, it wasn't that hard to figure out what would happen. Plus I know that I couldn't let you run through the village in your wolf form." Kakashi says as Sasuke was putting on his pants.

"So, I'm going to get him and bring him home." Sasuke says.

"And do you really think it will be that easy?" Kakashi asks. "I know Naruto has tried to tell Iruka and Sakura about what has happened to him, they don't believe him mostly because he was hysterical...they're treating him in one of the medical tents."

"Thanks Kakashi." Sasuke says and before he was about to head off, the shinobi stops him. "Not so fast Uchiha...before you go running off, you need to be know something."

"Well? What is it?"

"Orochimaru is back."

Sasuke's eyes widen and he started heading down to the tents that occupied Konoha civilans.

* * *

Naruto was groaning, tossing his head back and sweating a bit. Pile started to build in his throat and being unable to hold it in, he jolts upward and turns to his right side, throwing up in a pile left behind.

"Naruto! I needed that bucket for fresh water!" Sakura says, having been preparing some medicine and saw her friend throwing up. Iruka went to go help the others on patrol, even though he wanted to stay by Naruto.

Naruto begins coughing and spitting up some foul-tasting stomach acid. His hands were trembling as he held the bucket and his vision was doubling. The pink haired girl goes over, seeing her friend shaking, and begins assisting him. She removes the nastiness away from him and coax him to lying down on his back. She sees the weak expression in his usual fun-loving eyes and started to check his responsiveness level. She snaps her fingers in from of him, he barely blinked. He felt like everything was under water, even seeing her was difficult and she was barely a foot away from his face.

Sakura pulls back, thinking that she may have giving him too much medication, _'no that's impossible, I know I gave him the right amount...unless he's...' _

"Naruto, I'm going to check your stomach area, is this okay?" She asks softly. The teen nods his head and although he felt tired, he held his eyes open.

The young medic lifts Naruto's shirt up and lowers his trousers some before making her hands glow a light green color, using healing charka, before hovering it over his bare stomach. She was searching for anything that is different in the teen. She closes her eyes, sensing new charkas being formed in him, each having their own individual signatures to them. The medic opens her eyes and looks down at the dazed teenager.

"Naruto...can you understand me?" Sakura asks, getting close to Naruto's face once more.

Naruto nods some in response. Sakura then asks, "Naruto, you're pregnant."

As if his mind decided to shut down of its own accord, Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he goes limp. Sakura pats his face gently, trying to stir the young bearer awake but that task became almost impossible. Silently cursing to herself, she feared that she may have caused bad rather than good. Had she'd been aware of Naruto's condition, she would have given a lesser dose with different herbs to help sooth, rather then knock him out and perhaps injure his new young forming inside of him.

* * *

Sasuke wonders around the tents, looking for the medical one for his mate. Kakashi was right by his side, baby-sitting the wolf. As they were getting closer to the tent, Iruka looks over from his position and goes over to them.

"Hey!" He says, running over to the men. Kakashi and Sasuke look over, Sasuke glares a bit and Kakashi looked as causal as usual. However, what no body knew was that Kakashi was trying to make Iruka his mate. The gray-haired man met the instructor in Konoha, both being educators, they needed to meet up for setting up group session so they wouldn't be in bumping in with each other's lessons. Iruka usual taught how to read and write while Kakashi taught survivors tactics and how to hunt for the males.

"Kakashi-san, Sasuke-san, I was worried," Iruka says. "No one has heard from you both, we were worried that you two may not have made it during the raid. We're really short on man-power around here."

"Yes well, my newphew here is needed in the medical tents to help those who have been injured but I will be on patrol duty soon enough." Kakashi says, using the cover that Sasuke was his nephew since in the village, Sasuke's surname was changed to 'Hatake' for obvious reasons. Iruka grins some, "there are a few available tents for patients to treat over there." Iruka says, pointing in the direction they were heading, which was to their right. "However, I'm not sure if-"

"Iruka-sensei!" Sakura runs over from her tent and says, "Iruka, there's something you need to know- Hatake-san? Is that you?" Sakura asks, directing her attention to Sasuke. She had known him from working with him at the small medic 'center' back in Konoha.

Sasuke nodded his head and 'hn' at her.

"This is perfect, I need someone to watch Naruto's tent while I tend to the surviving soldiers. Would you mind Hatake-san?" She asks.

"I don't mind." He says, smirking.

"Sakura, what was it that you needed to tell me?" Iruka asks.

"It's Naruto's condition...I gave him an exam and found new charka's forming inside of him, I'm very positive that he's pregnant." Sakura says and Iruka's eyes widen in horror.

"How is that possible?!" Iruka asks.

"I'm not sure. Maybe he was raped...in any case, I can't do much for his treatment. I've given him too medicine and he's passed out. He woke up not too long about but he was throwing up, perhaps morning sickness or the medicine, I cannot tell, but someone needs to look after while I go help the others." Sakura says.

"I don't mind." Sasuke says.

"Arigato Sasuke-san. I must be off." Sakura says and runs off.

* * *

The three men started to head for the tent. The tent was small, but spacey. Naruto was laying down on his back, unmoved. Sasuke approaches him, going over and kneeling down to his mate, placing a hand on his feverish face. The coolness of his hand was enough to stir the young teen to waking up. Naruto's sight was hazy and he was still seeing doubling of everything. Sasuke leans into him, whispering in his ear. Naruto's eyes widen at what he said and when Sasuke pulls back, he uses his aura to soothe the male back to slumberland.

Iruka couldn't stop Sasuke, because he was already knocked out by Kakashi. The older male lifts Iruka bridal style and looks at Sasuke, who was lifting Naruto gently as ever. The two males nodded to each other, and headed back to the hidden village; their home.

* * *

Wow, this chapter took me a while to write.

Thank you everyone for your support!

Thanks for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	14. Chapter 12: Sasuke Cares

Hello and welcome to 'Wolf's Mate.'

I can't thank all my reviewers! Enough so instead of thanking everyone at once, I have a surprise at the end...though it's not much.

This chapter is mostly ALL SASUNARU! Sorry about the lack of lemons in this story...but who doesn't love the tension of yaoi between these two? Eh?

Everyone: *Gets pitchforks and torches* GET HER!

Me: Oh shit...Sasuke! Naruto! Help me!

Naruto and Sasuke ignore author's cry for help...new beta steps in front.

Me: Yoli Rolivo! Thank goodness, you distract the crowd while I write! *writes the chapter*

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Wolf's Mate

Chapter 12

_Naruto didn't know where he was. As he looked around his surroundings, he starts to see the sight of where he was first pronounced as the Uchiha's mate. Only where it was the circle, there was torches that surrounded the area and a woman with crimson red hair that was long. Naruto squints, approaching the down-trout woman, trying to remember her familiar features. The woman was wearing a white kimono, her hands were shaking and she looked like she was around a young age; around Naruto's age. A man approaches her, he was clouded in darkness as he looks down at the girl. _

_"Uzumaki Kushina, you dared to disobey the most important rule of our village and ventured out to the outside world. Not only that but you've made a human your mate, what do you say for yourself?" The man asked. _

_The girl looks up, her face filled with determination. "I do not regret my decision. I love my mate, and he loved me for who I am."_

_"And you are a Myobu shifter! A rare shifter none the less who was betrothed to another one of our kind," the man says, circling the girl who looked unfazed but did gulp when he went behind her. Naruto grits his teeth at the sight, 'their own kind?'_

_"What if this human only loves you for your Myobu form? Foxes are considered very rare but you, your lineage is considered one of the purest and most promising of all, even grander then the Uchihas." The man with deadly white skin says. _

_"Minato is not like the others! He loves me!" The girl, known as Kushina says, revealing her round-shaped face and her beautiful eyes. _

_The man back hands the teen for her insolence, as women, no matter how powerful her lineage was, was still a woman, and therefore, lower than any man. "You were always such a wild child Uzumaki, and now you will pay for it." The man says, kneeling down to her ear and whispered it to her ear, but to Naruto, who could hear the entire conversation so clearly. The man gets up and addresses the now existing crowd of villagers, "this female has committed the most heinous of crimes. Adultery, breaking our most sacred of laws, and become a traitor, her punishment will be as serve as her crimes; Kitsune no Jokyo!"_

_Horror runs through the woman as the man grabs the red locks and forces her upwards, tears beaming down her face as she begins feeling the mighty force of her spirit literally being ripped in half. The villagers weren't taking this lightly, they began to fuse and demanded that their Grand Chief to stop the most cruellest of punishments. In the crowd, Naruto can pick out a woman who was with child, her hair was black as a raven, and she was trying to shield her son who clung to his mother's side and a man with her tries to consul his mate. _

_A gruelling pain coursed through Naruto, it felt like his body was being pulled apart, but no one heard his screams. Kushina's body started to reveal a red energy that began to bubble and before she knew it, her body was limp, and the other half of her spirit was then taken to the skies, returning to the heavens themselves. _

_Naruto falls to the ground, on his side and then rolls on to his back. His vision fizzles, and soon, the white man was soon over him. Without a second though, the white snake man extends one of his arms, his sleeve lowering, revealing a black swirl that wrapped his arm, like a snake, and his hand extends into larger claws, "you're next."_

_The man then slashes at Naruto's chest and the boy could only scream in pain. _

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto wakes up in a jolt and sits all the way up. He was panting heavily, his body covered in sweat and he could feel his heart beating in his chest which causes some pain. Naruto clutches his chest, mostly feeling around for the scratches that he felt from on his skin after the snake man got him.

Or did he really?

Naruto didn't feel any wounds on his chest, was it all in his head? Though he may not that the chest as a physical injury, his mnd spins and his abdomen was aching and he ends up falling backwards on his soft bed.

_'Soft?' _He was confused, since he was last aware that he was on the ground and had only a small pillow give him comfort as he was being looked over by Sakura. Now he was in a warm room, which looked oddly familiar.

That's when he realized that he remember where he was now.

The door opens and Sasuke was there with a two buckets in each hand, one was empty and the other looked as if it had water with stream coming off it and a rag hanging on the ledge. Naruto looks over some, his eyes still a bit hazy from medication herbs given to him earlier.

"I see you're awake," Sasuke says and approaches his mate. Naruto noticed some tried lines that was on his pale face. Sasuke places the bucket filled with hot warm and the other down beside the bedding. Being unsure of himself, Naruto kept an eye on Sasuke's actions, and was even more confused when he didn't see any cold behavior, or angry features on him. Sasuke wrings out the rag after soaking it and turns to his mate, he leans forward. Naruto braces himself to get hit for running away, only to made contact with the rag on his cheek, unknowing allowing a whimper escape his lips softly.

Sasuke gently pats the boy's face, wiping off some dirt that had packed on his face and since Naruto couldn't give himself a proper wash, it was Sasuke's obligation to cleanse his beloved. Earlier, he had heard Naruto screaming and when he ran to see what had happen, he witness Naruto holding onto his own chest. Being worried, Sasuke used his medical skills to see what had cause his mate pain.

Nothing but a bad dream, was what he concluded. Brought on by the herbs that the dumb pink haired female had given him.

Naruto's eyes swam in a sea of dizziness, he wanted to know why he was brought back, and what was going to happen to him this time, only when he asked, his words was mumbled nonsense. Sasuke eyes his dart down to Naruto's blue eyes and the Uchiha wipes a tear that had escaped his right eye. "Naruto, you need to rest. Your body needs to detox the herbs from your system. You may not be able to feel it, but our pups were endanger, it why you were in pain and felt very sick. For now, you are on a liquid diet, I'm doing this for your own good so don't try to run off again." Sasuke says in a softer tone then usual. He genuinely worried about the dobe and their young.

Sasuke continues to wipe off the dirt from Naruto's face. When he would be feeling better, Sasuke will help Naruto to the washroom, where there was a larger crater used a private hot spring that only Sasuke and his family will be able to use.

Naruto reaches up to Sasuke, his cold fingers gently pressing against Sasuke's face. "Off."

Sasuke shuts his eyes and takes Naruto's hand with his free hand. He sits on the side of the bedding, and embraces in Naruto's cold, making his dobe feel the warm omitting from his own body. "Naruto, why do you insist in fighting me?"

Naruto's eyes widen some. He felt Sasuke's warmth that was hidden in the sheer coldness of his heart. In his foggy mindscape, he sees a sad child with raven hair and sad onyx eyes, who only had himself, even if he had someone to look after him, anyone can feel utterly lonely.

"No...on...ev'r...ared." Naruto's language was languid, and slurred, sounding a bit nasally. _No one ever cared. _"Don...wan...more hartbrek." _Don't want anymore heartbreak._

Sasuke leans down once more, and kisses Naruto's forehead softly. He pulls back and looks at Naruto's uke-ish face. "I won't hurt you anymore, no one will ever hurt you."

_Sasuke..._

_...don't make promises you can't keep._

* * *

Okay I'm sorry! I have to end it here because I'm about to cry!

Sasu: Wuss!

Me: Since you make fangirls and fanboys go crazy, I shall sentence you to strip for twenty-four hours!

Sasu: *pales at punishment* You can't be serious!

Me: *goes to get sign and places outside of strip bar where millions of fangirls and boys line up* Does it look like I'm kidding? Now Strip!

Sasu: No way!

Orochimaru: *At front of line, Orochimaru puts out millions of yen* I better be seeing some Uchiha ass now or everyone will die!

Everyone: *pales*

Me: You better do what he says Sasuke.

Naru: Yeah Sasuke do what he says! *has camera out and recording*

Sasu: *Fails at life and begins strip tease*

Everyone: *nosebleed and dies from anemia!*

*Myobu: Celestial fox.

Thank you all for reading! Don't worry, there will be KakaIru, LeeGaa, KankaroKiba and more pairings to come in future chapters!

Please Review or else Naruto won't be revived and can't finish the story...^_^;


	15. Chapter 13: Tales of Two Canines

Hey everyone and welcome to 'Wolf's Mate.'

I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE FOR LIKING and REVIEWING THIS STORY. It all makes me so warm in the inside! Since so many of you guys review, I can't really express how much I love you guys so much...

So about this chapter, this chapter deals with KibaKankuro and KakaIru pairings! This is a more informative look at their lives (Mostly Kiba and Kakashi). I thought that maybe this would be a great chance for everyone to look at the relationships and the hardships that these two had gone through.

I hope everyone will enjoy!

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Wolf's Mate

Chapter 13

Canine eyes watched the young mother lay the cup in front of him. He can smell the herbal scent of the hot tea; smelling of the plant earth. The heat of the liquid was expressed by the steam that flowed upward into the air.

"Kiba-kun, won't you drink your tea?" Hinata asks.

The tan young bearer lowers his head and with the back of his hand, he gently pushes the cup away from his nostrils. "I'm fine, but thank you."

Hinata frowns some, worried for the young bearer. Though she didn't realize how heartbroken Kiba was, having lost his home and his best friend, he really didn't have much of an appetite, even including drinking tea. He was curled up against some bedded furs, that actually reminded him more of his home, having been raised around dogs. His eyed showed his tiredness, from stress and some the recent running he had done from the raid.

"Kiba-kun, I understand that you've been through a lot, but please, while you're here, get some rest. I know Kankuro-san will be back later to take you to his home." Hinata says, taking back the tea.

"Thank you for your hospitality Hinata-san." Kiba says. The girl smiles, "it's not a big problem, do unto others as they would do to you." She says, getting up and heading to another room. As she turned the corner, Hanabi, Hinata's daughter, started to wonder into the room. Kiba eyes the child, as she wonders in. Hinata turns around, putting the tea down and hurries back for her. "Hanabi no!" She says, picking up the toddler who was merely giggling to herself. "I'm sorry Kiba, she's just a little explorer." Hinata says and places her child on her hip. "We'll leave you to rest." She says, leaving the young bearer to his thoughts.

Kiba was glad for what little privacy that Hinata was giving him. He lays back down, his hand subconsciously resting on his stomach, which started to budge out some. From what he knew, he was around a few months along though he looked he was a bit farther along. He remembered when he found out, and he didn't even know he was a bearer...he felt so overwhelm when he was told everything at once, he didn't know how to handle. He was even contemplating of suicide, since he wasn't thinking straight and he had just lost his best friend, Akamaru. It was Kankuro, the baby's father, who stopped him and brought him back to his village, and took him to Hinata's home to calm down and to relax.

Kiba didn't know if Kankuro 'loved' him or not, or if it was just taking responsibility for this. In all honesty, Kiba's pride as a dog oriented clan member was shattered when he mated with a lion, a _cat. _

The dark-skinned bearer still remembers the mating itself, how he was on his hands and knees, trying to hold himself up and how Kankuro leaned over him as he thrust in and out of the dog. Kiba couldn't say that he didn't like it, because he did. He enjoyed having Kankuro in him as if it was only natural to have him. It was painfully since it was Kiba's first, but it wasn't until afterwards, was when he realized why he enjoyed it so much.

He was bearer.

At least he wasn't exactly lonely, his mother weren't too upset with the fact he was a bearer, his father had passed away when he was child, and his elder sister didn't seem to mind. What they did care was that after it happened, and they smelt the feline, they were furious and assumed that Kiba was raped. After not seeing Kankuro for a while, Kiba began to think that he was just used.

Then he found out he was pregnant.

At first, Kiba just assumed that because he was depressed, his body was punishing itself by making him sick. Kiba had been forced by his sister and mother to see the village healer, only to be confirmed to being a bearer and the new life growing inside him.

Not too long after that...the village was attacked.

While his fellow villager were trying to head to the back of the mountains where there lied a secret escape tunnel, Kiba was having issues of trying to escape the village. He couldn't breath since the fire had been more around his area. His best pal and dog, Akamaru, a larger canine had taken Kiba out of the fire. Akamaru ran through the dense part of the forest that surrounded the village, but soon, some of the shinobi had caught up with Kiba and Akamaru, and the dog seemed to have known that his best friend's life was in dangered.

The white dog makes Kiba get off his back by shaking him off, and once Kiba had gotten off, Akamaru went into defense mode, and as the shinobi landed on the ground, Akamaru turned to Kiba, and Kiba understood what the dog was doing. Kiba didn't want to lose his best friend, but he didn't have a choice, once a pair teeth had grabbed Kiba from behind, thrown him somewhat into the air, and was landed on the lion's back, heading away from Akamaru. Kiba had cried out, but it was too late and Akamaru gave up his life for Kiba's and his pup's.

In his heart however, Kiba could never forgive himself...

Kankuro had taken Kiba to his village through a secret passage way he uses to sneak in and out of the village from time to time. Kiba was taken to Kankuro's friend's house, Shino's and his wife, Hinata so that he could be kept safe until he'd settled some business with his younger brother.

And that was how Kiba had come to the Hidden Village.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake was a lone wolf...or at least he was once in his earlier life. He had no one after his father passed away after betraying his village. When Kakashi was a pup, he was on his own. No food, had to learn to hunt on his own, no water, had to learn where to find decent water, no shelter...until he came across a small cavern.

Kakashi was a small gray-furred wolf when he was found by a brown-haired girl named Rin. She nursed the starving pup until he had enough energy to transform back into his human form. However, she only helped him go out on his own, making his own home in the village, and helped him with getting to become familiar with the village and its villagers.

Growing up, he'd soon met another wolf around his age, Obito Uchiha. It wasn't long before these two grew up to become adults together, but soon, everything changed.

Obito had gotten sick. Very sick.

The younger Uchiha had no heir of his own, so of course the position of his clan leadership would go to his younger brother, Fugaku, once he died. Obito had wanted some part of himself to live on.

The Uchiha had amazing abilities with their red eyes. They could they make people see illusions, and so much more unknown abilities. When he died, anyone would take the only good eye.

And that was why he gave Kakashi one of his eyes, because he was the only person he trusted with that ability, seeing that he had gone blind with the other eye.

Soon after Obito died, Rin passed away as well. Most say of a broken heart, but Kakashi knew what had truly happened. Rin had gone through a depression after Obito's death and it was driving her mad since she was his mate. Rin had killed herself in cold blood in front of Kakashi, leaving the man to question everything.

One day, Kakashi had left the village, spying on Kushina since she was still a citizen of the village, when he came across a young man. His hair was pulled back, his skin was tan that complemented his yukata's coloring; forest green. Kakashi wasn't in love at first sight, but he did held a curiosity towards the younger male. He was a young teen by the size of him, having a sadden expression on his face as he sat on a green covered hill-side. He watched all the younger children play, unable to join them. There was a gaze wrapped around the middle section of his face, only a few wraps of the gaze.

Over time, Kakashi snuck out of the village to keep an eye on the younger male. It wasn't until Iruka was declared as a bearer by the village mid-wife, that Kakashi thought it would be the best time to make his move.

However, Kakashi had competition. Iruka was courted by many men, declining their offers as kindly as he could but it still made Kakashi jealous. Iruka had no idea of the potential danger he would soon be in.

One of the men he'd rejected, Mizuki, was a man who did not take rejection well. One day, he cornered Iruka, taking upon himself to make Iruka _his _and _his alone. _He'd had a hold of the instructor by presenting him with another attempt to court with the young bearer. Iruka had decline once again, to which Mizuki didn't take too lightly. In his anger, Mizuki punches Iruka in the jaw and in the immense of confusion, Mizuki had forced the bearer on the ground and started to strip the male of his clothing.

Iruka tried fighting back, but Mizuki grabs hold of his head and forcibly knock it on the ground, causing Iruka's head to throb painfully.

Just as Mizuki almost had Iruka stripped, Kakashi, who had watched Iruka from the distance, charges in and knocks out Mizuki and throwing him to the side like trash.

Kakashi kneels down, seeing Iruka's tears on his cheek and gently wipes them. "You're safe now."

Iruka opens his eyes from cringing, and gets up, feeling exposed and quickly covers up.

"Arigatogozaimasu!" Iruka says, seeing that this man wouldn't harm him. "Ano...who are you?"

The gray-haired young adult says in a monotone voice, "Hatake...Kakashi."

"Hatake-san-"

"Call me Kakashi."

Iruka gently smiles at that, "Kakashi-san...arigato."

And that was how Iruka met Kakashi...

* * *

Iruka starts to wake up some time later. He actually felt well-rested. His feels the softest fur he'd ever rested upon. It was white with black spots on it and it was on a soft material that Iruka hadn't rest on ever in his life.

He takes a look around his surroundings, seeing that he was in a house and by the look of it, it was on the second level. There didn't seem to have much room, so he assumed that who ever lived here was only by his or herself.

The smell of stew his the tan male's senses all of the sudden. His stomach growls loudly and so, he decides to investigate the scent. He gets up from the bedding and head over to the edge of the second floor. There, in the center of the room, was Kakashi making what looked like soup with chopped vegetables and some chopped meat mixed in boiling water. The bearer was confused and says, "Kakashi! What's going on?"

The wolf look up and smiles behind his mask, "Konbanwa Iruka, did you sleep well?"

Iruka was taken back but nods in response.

"Great! Come on down, I have dinner ready for the both of us."

Iruka, with a raised eyebrow, goes over to the wooden latter and carefully steps on it, and climbs down on to the first floor. Kakashi picks up a bowl and with a large wooden spoon, he pours some stew for the other, "here you go Iruka."

Iruka blinks and says, "a-arigato Kakashi-san," going over to a side of the table and kneels down, going on his knees and waits for Kakashi, it was only the polite thing to do.

"Where are we anyways?"

"In my home from my home village."

Yes, Iruka was well aware that Kakashi wasn't from Konoha but everyone seemed to be okay with that. Since Kakashi kept returning to the village, he'd become a welcome guest and when his 'nephew' came to the village to practice medicine, the two were in a temporary residence, that was until it was destroyed.

Kakashi brings his bowl over and sits across from Iruka. Iruka thanks him for the food and started to eat with chop sticks that were provided, eating the pieces of vegetable and meat.

"How do you like it?" Kakashi asks.

"It's delicious." Iruka says and Kakashi felt good about that.

"I'm glad you like it."

After a few moments of looking down, Iruka looks up and saw Kakashi without his mask, and he blushes. No one in his village had seen the Hatake without his mask, so this was a rare sight. Kakashi looks up confused, "Nani?"

"You look...very handsome without your mask on Kakashi-san." Iruka says, looking away some but still held the pink on his face.

"You think so?...I'm glad you do. Afterall, I would very much like it if my own mate thought I was attractive to him." Kakashi says causally.

Iruka's eyes widen as he chokes on the food he was chewing on.

"NANI!?"

* * *

Okay That's all I can write at the moment. I hope you all enjoyed.

If you guys like yaoi...NaruSasu, then I have a new story for ya, it's called 'The Blank Sheet Of Paper' and I hope you guys go check it out!

Thank you all for reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


	16. Chapter 14: Promises

Okay some commonly asked questions about recent chapters!

1. The time period isn't measured in months (so far) the time with Iruka and Kakashi is nearly parallel with Sasuke and Naruto's scene in chapter 11. Kiba's was more like earlier that day since he'd had already been in the village.

2. Naruto had a semi-vision. He had no idea about what had happen to his parents, only that his father was once the leader of Konoha and he was with Kushina.

3. Kushina was in early stages of pregnancy whenever Orochimaru had done that to her and she wasn't aware she was pregnant around the time...but she carries to term...for the most part and I made Naruto human in this.

4. You all get to find out how many puppies Naruto is carrying! I already have them planned out ^_^

Also! I'm sorry that this is a short chapter, but PLEASE give me some ideas!

To the following reviwers: **roboguy45,yoil ravilo (BETA), uchiha hinata21, Goshiikku Hime wa Yami-san, Msaju17, Akirakun17, Kafuka Megumi, Sinfully Addicted, DudeYBL, Ethel Star, Shadow Ravon, sathreal, Gao-chi (Guest), T-Tforhappy, 2012summerstar, J. Chopin, Guest, Khrystaline, FoREverNIne...**Thank you all for reviewing ^_^

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Wolf's Mate

Chapter 14

Sasuke rinses his mate's hair, pouring water on top of his blonde hair. The two were in the Uchiha's private springs and Sasuke was tending to his out-of-it mate, Naruto. The blonde looked dazed, his face red from fever and from the temperature water, but Sasuke knew his mate needed to be cleansed properly.

The spring itself, was natural. It had mini pools going up the hill, having fresh water being constantly poured into it. Naruto rested against Sasuke's chest unknowingly, he was too out of it to comprehend anything fully. Sasuke held him up and had him rested in his lap as Sasuke took care of him. Sasuke wraps his arm around Naruto's midsection, already feeling a bump already forming underneath Naruto's skin. For were-creatures, pregnancies were usually quicker, usually depending of the speices itself. However, Naruto was human, so the offsprings would be most likely wolf-dominated, it would be around seven months since wolfs, the animal's pregnancies, last only around two months.

"Our pups are growing well." Sasuke commented in a soft, luring voice as he spoke about the babies forming inside the teen bearer.

"Pu...pups?" Naruto asks in a soft voice as he was trying to understand. His mind was still in a mist of fog and he felt like he was trying to escape it.

"Hai, our babies. Inside you right now, forming, growing." Sasuke says, leaning into Naruto's neck and nuzzles into it. Sasuke was talking to Naruto much like he would a child, but in the state of mind Naruto was in, it was okay.

"Ba...bies..." Naruto says, looking down at where Sasuke's hand was resting. "How many?"

Sasuke blinks but he smiles. The village leader could easily feel the babies life energies now since they were now more noticeable and each of the pups had their own individual charka. The raven takes Naruto's hands and guides him over his stomach, placing on somewhat his mid-abdomen, towards the center but little over to the left of the teen's belly-button. Feeling a spark, the wolf says, "count with me Naruto, ichi."

"I..chi." Naruto counted.

Sasuke nods and moves his hand a little lower and move over to the center, "Ni."

"Ni." Naruto repeated.

"San." Sasuke spoke as he moved his hand lower, closer to his belly button.

"San?" Naruto questions.

"Hai, San. So what does this mean Naruto?" Sasuke asks.

"It means...three babies?" Naruto says.

"Hai! Very good Naruto. Three babies." Sasuke says, proud of his little dobe. As a reward, Sasuke kisses Naruto's neck and moves his hands upward, to his chest. Sasuke carelessly brushes over one of Naruto's nipples, making the boy moan.

"Itai!" Naruto says, reaching up and taking Sasuke's hand away from the tender area.

"Gomen Naruto." Sasuke says, pulling away and continues Naruto's cleaning. Sasuke wouldn't dare do anything at the moment. Naruto wouldn't be aware and he still wasn't feeling alright. Naruto would stress out even more and it wouldn't be good for the pups.

Sasuke had to think about the pups.

* * *

"Yo...yo-you're mate?" Iruka stutters with a surprised expression. Kakashi merely nodded. "Hai, it seems that my inner wolf is drawn to you." Kakashi replies as nonchalant as ever.

"Inner wolf? Are you crazy?! You can't be a wolf! You're human...aren't you?" Iruka asks.

"I'm a werewolf...persae." Kakashi says and stands up since he was finished with his stew. "Come with me, I'll show you." Kakashi says as he walks over to the door that was placed in the back of the hut. Iruka was skeptical, but followed the gray haired man outside.

Kakashi had about 15 yards of grass and there was a large wall that Iruka noticed that went all the way up until it almost as if it touched the sky.

The bearer looks around until he sees Kakashi standing in front of him, his back turned. The gray-haired man turns slowly to Iruka, his other eye revealed as a red eye with three commas in them. Iruka gasps, knowing that those eyes were the same ones that teh Uchiha werewolves were said to have possessed.

Kakashi begins to shift into his wolf form. He was on all fours and his body morphed, revealing his gray fur all over his body.

_"Iruka..."_ The brown haired bearer heard the voice of Kakashi in his head. The wolf smirks inwardly to himself, _"what do I look like to you?"_

"You're...a wolf." Iruka answers and the wolf started to approach the tan man. Iruka wanted to back away, but he found that he couldn't. When Kakashi got close, Iruka reaches and pets Kakashi's head lovingly.

_"I see that you do not reject me." _Kakashi says through the link.

"I don't...I don't think I could, but I'm not taking this lying down though," Iruka says.

_"Fair enough,"_ Kakashi says he he jumps on top of Iruka and begins licking him his face like a dog would.

* * *

Things aren't always so bright-eyed in the hidden village. Not to far from the Uchiha home, was another Uchiha, and his mate, Deidara.

At the moment, the blonde, blue-eyed man was making some dinner for himself and his mate, though he shouldn't even be out of bed himself. The blonde's stomach was fully rounded, filled with only one pup but this pregnancy had not been an easy one. Deidara had been experiencing some of the worst pains since he was five months along. When they went to the healer, the healer explained to Deidara and Itachi that Deidara would most likely die from either a miscarriage or die giving birth. When Itachi had asked the healer why this was, Deidara had confessed that when he was younger, the village he was from was attacked and he was caught in an explosion that caused him injury to his stomach. The people who had found him, considered him to be very lucky to be even alive.

He had no idea that his reproductive system had been servely damaged. The damage did more then damaged his uterus ((AN: in all honest, I don't want to use that word since he's a bearer and it sounds so weird)), but left his stomach covered with burn marks, and some internal scar-tissue and some bladder problems which left him to, occasionally, urenate blood.

Deidara has accept his approaching end, what he couldn't accept was Itachi's.

Itachi had been ill for almost six months, first it started with a few coughs, but then it got very serious when he coughed up blood one day and passed out. When Itachi was exammed by the healer, it was revealed that Itachi had 'blood poisioning.' No one knew what caused this, which also meant that they don't know how to cure it.

It was after he was told this, Itachi had told his younger brother, Sasuke, that he would become the next village leader in his place.

They don't know how much longer Itachi would be part of this world but Deidara hoped it would long enough for him to give birth, and to say their hellos and good-byes to their only child...who may actually join them in the afterlife.

A pair of arms wrapped around Deidara's midsection and Deidara knew who it was instantly.

"You should be resting, Itachi." Deidara says as the Uchiha leans in, resting his chin on Deidara's shoulder, sadden in his eyes even though he was losing his sight.

"As should you." Itachi says softly, not wanting to fight.

"I'm making some dinner for us...I'm almost finished and when I get done, I'll bring it back to the bedroom and we can eat it together." Deidara put on a brave face, even though he wanted to cry. How could this have happened to them?

Itachi smiles some, "that sounds nice. You know how much I love your cooking Dei." Itachi kisses the blonde's cheek and pulls away. However, he wasn't going back to the room yet.

"You know, my brother has a mate now."

"That's nice." Deidara says as he added some spices to the stew.

"He's also with child...perhaps you should meet him and help him with his pregnancy and adjusting to his new life."

"I don't think I would be the best candidate for that Itachi." Deidara says, stiffen some. He knew exactly what he was imply. Itachi wanted to so Sasuke's mate how to be a parent for _their _child. It was breaking his heart that he wouldn't be able to see their child grow up.

"I thought I might as well told you that...I'm sorry if I upset you." Itachi says.

Deidara picks up the laddel and pours some stew for himself and for his mate. The months together had suddenly turned into weeks, for Deidara would deliever soon, possibly any day now. Then what? Will Itachi still be their to see their child? Will he die in his sleep before he delievered?

Itachi goes over to the table, and sits himself down, ushering his beloved to do the same. Deidara carries the two bowls over, placing one in front of himself and in front of Itachi. Itachi looks over, and with fuzzy vision, he sees his mate suddenly break down. It pained him that neither of them would be their for the baby. Itachi goes over and stands by Deidara, the blonde man buries his head in Itachi's midsection with tears running down his face.

"I don't want to die Ita...I don't. I want to live and be here with you and our baby, making art and raising our baby together."

"Well then, we'll both have to fight. You, me, and our baby has to fight as well. Promise us that you won't give up." Itachi says as he ran his fingers through the golden locks.

"I will...as long as you make the same promise." Deidara says.

Itachi was silent for a few moments, but then smiled some and kneels down. The wolf places a hand on Dei's swollen stomach, feeling the baby kick at his palm, "I promise."

* * *

Okay I hope you all enjoyed reading ^_^

Please Review ^^


End file.
